Charlie's Twilight Angels
by Foxy-Fire6677
Summary: Bella and Alice; The Swan twins become orphanes after their mom and dad are mudered. What happens when Alice, Bella and their new friend Rosalie are adopted by a retired Charlie's Angel and her husband James? Will there be a new generation of Angels? R&R edit
1. Chapter 1: Little Orphans Are We

Disclaimer:

Charlie: Good evening Julia.

Me: Hello Charlie!

Charlie: Is there something you need?

Me: Would you like to do the disclaimer?

Charlie: why of course!

Me: Thank you Charlie!

Charlie: Julia does not own twilight or me and the angels for that matter.

Me: Umm Charlie?

Charlie: Yes?

Me: Can I be an Angel?!

Charlie: mmm (he's thinking)…No!

Me: pah-les (puppy dog eyes)!

Charlie: Good night Julia. (The speaker goes dead.)

Me: I swear I will be an Angel! Anywho, Charlie is telling the story enjoy

Charlie's Angels

Once upon a time there lived three very special little girls. Orphaned at a young age the Swan twins moved to The Lost Angels Orphanage. There the two meet a pretty blonde girl named Rosalie Hale, the three became fast friends.

One day one of the Swan girls was in a corner of the play room crying. One of the other children notices her. He was about her age with bronze hair and emerald eyes filled with worry as he approached her. He crouched by her and patted her head.

"Why are you crying?" Asked the bronze haired boy. "It's ok." He consoled her. She looked up at him with puffy chocolate brown eyes. Her hair was a chest nut along with her sister as well. She sniffled and cried "I wa…wa..want…. my momma… and papa back!" her brown eyes swelled with tears. He knew her pain. "I lost my parents too," her stated. "I'll stay with if you want."

"Promise," she asked while sobbing. "I promise."

"I'm Bella …sniffle...Bella Swan who are you?" she asked him her sobs calming. "I'm Edward Masen." He said, "But please don't call me Eddie." He begged. "Ok just don't call me Isabella." She blushed one of her annoying traits.

From that moment on they were like two peas in a pod. Along with her sister and friend Rose, they were always together.

That was until he was adopted. They all made a pact to find each other one day and parted ways with him. Before he left the he gave her his mother's heart-shaped diamond to her to keep her from feeling lonely. (Of course he didn't know it was a diamond). (Eclipse)

She kept the heart on a gold chain the house lady gave her. Eventually the time came when they would be adopted too.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Three weeks later a couple came to the orphanage to adopted a little girl. They worked for the agency Angel Corp. Victoria was a retired Angel and wanted a family. You see Angel Corp. is a corporation of female spies known as Angels.

Her husband James still worked for Angel Corp., as a briefer. He would brief the Angels on their missions. He met his wife that way and now the current angels are retired. So they decided too adopted a daughter.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" asked James. "Of course James I want, no I need this." They tried to conceive but Victoria suffered damage to her abdomen during work many years ago. He was silent for a moment. "I'm just making sure." He smiled a loving smile and kissed her hand.

They pulled up to the building and walked through the front door to find a line of little girls waiting for them. Three little girls caught the eyes Of Victoria. They were together holding each other's hand. 'T_hey seem to draw together like magnets.' _She thought to herself.

"Now ladies meet Mr. and Ms. Brandon. They are here to take _one of you_ home today." The three girls became sad and frightened as the elderly woman spoke. _'They must not want to be separated.'_ Thought Victoria, she would not want to do that. She squeezed James's hand to get his attention.

"What?"hewhispered. She motioned to the girls and gave him a pleading look. "You want the three of them," He whispered, and she nodded. "All of them?" she nodded once more. "Ok, if it makes you happy." She beamed at him.

"Now be on your best behavior. Understood?" The old woman spoke again. "Yes Mrs. Copper." All the girls said in unisons.

James spoke up. "Actually we are going to bring three of you lovely ladies home with us today."

"But on the phone you said one." Mrs. Copper stated confused.

"Well… We changed our minds once we arrived." Victoria said smiling at three as she spoke. The three relaxes once she smiled at them.

"Well I assume you have chosen them then." Mrs. Copper eyed them spuriously.

"Yes, we have!" they said at the same time. Victoria crossed over to the three in question and knelt in front of them. "What are you names?" she asked sweetly. The slightly shorter spoke up first. "I'm Alice and this is my twin Bella." She pointed to the girl to her left. Alice had short spiky chest nut hair, with big chocolate brown eyes. Were as her sister's her was loner and softer.

Next was Rosalie. "I'm Rosalie, but call me Rose Please." She smiled big. Victoria stood up and turned to Mrs. Cooper and smiled. "Have these three packed and ready to come home with us." Mrs. Copper nodded and led them to their rooms to pack.

"Bella, you Rose and I are now officially sisters!!!" Alice was bouncing a hundred miles an hour.

"But we are sisters Alice." Bella corrected. "Oh, you know what I mean," Bella looked confused for a second. "ROSEISNOWOURADOPTEDSISTERBELLA!!!!" (ROSE IS NOW OUR ADOPTED SISTER BELLA!!!!") Alice screamed in one millisecond still jumping up and down at rapid speed.

"Yah Bella we're sisters now!" Rose joined Alice in jumping up and down.

Mean while James and Victoria were signing the adoption papers. "We should let them keep the last names; it is the last thing left of their parents." James thought for a moment then agreed.

"Just sign here….and initials here…and...We are all done. I will mail you their birth certificates they should arrive in two to three weeks." informed Mrs. Copper. "Thank you so much." Victoria said smiling. "I'm glad that they are together, they already lost a friend to adoption." She frowned at the memory.

Victoria seamed saddened by this. "What was her name?" asked James with pure curiosity. "Well, _his_ name was Edward Masen. They were good friends. It was the cutes thing, before he left they made a pact to find each other one day." She smiled at that part of the memory. James was a little shocked. "We also have males here as well." She informed him sternly.

"Well thanks again." Victoria smiled sweetly.

They led the girls to the car to put their items in and left. Bella was extremely shy so she blushed when their new parent started asking question.

"So girls….how old are you? Victoria asked sweetly. "Um...Bella and I are eight and Rose is nine!" Alice stated bouncing in her seat. _'I love her energy, she'd make a great angel but I'll never let that happen'_ Victoria thought to herself. James was thinking the same thing except he would let her choose her own path. To become an agent or lead a normal life.

They drove for about four hours until they reach their destination. Their mansion still had secret passage ways from Victoria's spy days and planned to leave it that way. They figured if there ever came a day where the Angels came back together it may be of use.

Bella, Alice, and Rose gaped at the big mansion for a good five minute before James cleared his thought and motioned for to go inside. They ran to the door and waited eagerly and Victoria giggled at the energy. They went in at choose their rooms and got settled.

**................................................................................................................................**

**Ok Charlie will come in soon I promise! (I wanted to tell the girls story first)**

**Reviews please tell me what you think!**

**Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Mini Assassin

**Thank you so much for your reviews they brightened my day. I combined two chapters and reworked them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Blah blah!**

**Charlie's Angels**

_The Mini Assassin_

**One year later:**

Bella woke up from another nightmare again so she went to sleep with Alice. She knocked on the door only to find it open, so she pushed it the rest of the way. What she saw made her scream. Holding Alice up with a knife to her throat was a man. She didn't seem scared. Instead she kicked him hard, very hard in a place you don't want to be kicked.

He dropped her and the knife. Alice continued her vicious assault. Victoria ran in the room with a hand gun in aim.

"What happened sweetie?" Victoria asked trying to calm Bella enough to speak.

"The man tried to kill Alice." Bella said through tears as she pointed to the man on the floor.

Victoria looked in awe at Alice as she continued to beat him to a pulp.

"Alice dear, you can stop now!" Alice stopped strait a way. "Sorry Victoria!" Alice had a sheepish smile as she left the man beaten. He moaned in pain.

"Alice, where did you learn to fight like that?" Victoria asked very confuse at how a nine your old could fight like that. Alice answered, "Our mother_._"

_'Why would a mother teach her children to fight in such way?'_"What was your mother's name?"

"Her name was Renée!" Alice perked up a bit. Victoria gaped at the two little girls before her. They are daughters of her dead fellow Angel Renée. She took out her cell phone and called James. He was away for a conference in L.A.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Honey, I need to speak to Charlie."

"Why…is something wrong? Are the girls ok?" James asked in a panic. He loved the girls as if they were his biological daughters. If anyone hurt them he would track them down and kill them.

"An assassin broke in-"He cut her off there. "What?! Are they hurt?!"

"Alice may have a broken foot from taking him down…do you remember Renée?" Victoria said looking at said foot.

"She was the best Angel the corporation has ever seen…why?"

"The assassin was after Bella and Alice. I don't know how to tell you this…" She trailed off. She motion for the two to follow. They went to get Rose from her room.

"Tell me what?" He asked.

"Do you remember her twins we never got to meet?" Victoria asked hoping he did.

"Yes I had to make her take maternity leave….wait you said Alice took the assassin down…is this a prank?" James was not in the mood for jokes.

"No James. I asked her who taught her how to fight and she said her mother...Renée Swan. We adopted her girls. James she trained them in case Aro came back."

James hung up without a word and called Charlie. Once she had Rose in her arms Victoria took them to the extra hall closet. In the closet was an elevator with a hand pad on one of its walls. Once they were in she placed her hand on the mate and they stated moving down in to a deep cave. It was full of gadgets, weapons, clothes, a training area and a huge flat screen. Alice and Bella gaped at the hidden cavern under the mansion.

"Good morning ladies." Spoke a husky British man. The twins looked around and no one was there. Victoria just smiled and said "Good morning Charlie."

"James has informed me of what has happened; now I have a question…Are all the girls awake?"

"No, hold on a sec..." Rose was still fast asleep. Victoria shook her gently and her eyes opened, still groggy. She yawned while saying, "Is it morning already?"

"No sweetie…" She didn't know what two say. "I have a question for you and your sisters." Charlie cut in.

"OK..." They said all together. "Would you girls like to work for me?" Charlie asked. There was a moment of silence before Victoria growled, "NO! THEY WILL NOT HAVE THAT LIFE!" She covered her mouth after that, shocked at her words. No one ever spoke to Charlie like that. _'OH G_D! What did I just do?!'_ She thought to herself.

He let out a sigh and explained himself. "I understand you want to protect them, but can't you see the potential? We need to fill the jobs any way; Aro is enjoying freedom of the Angels. Test them and see what they can do. Explain to them the job description and leave it up to them to choose. When you think they're ready let them go on a mission by their self, but until then go with them. I'm sure Renée would be proud."

"That sounds reasonable….I will test them tomorrow." Victoria said as she let Rose down from her arms. They said goodbye to Charlie and took the girls to the bed rooms in the cavern.

_**To Be Continued**_


	3. blank

**A/N:**

_**Just leaving blank**_


	4. AN: sorry im grounded

**AN/: Sorry I am currently grounded from the internet. MY ASSHOLE FURTURE STEP-ASS SORRY I MEAN STEP-DAD UNPLUGED THE DAMN WIFI AND HID THE CORD! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**ANYWAY I HAVE LIMITED ACCESS GOD BLESS SCHOOL LIBARRYS!!! **

**Please R&R the pissing of Charlie list and the next chapter for Charlie's Angels is coming soon. I wrote the chapter on loose leaf and having my beta type it for me! Thanks again Megan W. my best friend since I moved to Thibodaux.**

**I have discovered that there are some fan-fic authors that are student roaming Tiger Hall at my high school. GO TIGERS! And one of your teachers is Mrs. Lisa Knight I have her at third period.**

**Well sorry any way but the updates will be limited. And I am going to start an Ode to… whatever you guys suggest column. I already have one for my love of caffeine, and soda; and working on one for Bella by Edward.**

**Sincerely,**

**Fire-fox aka: Julia F. **


	5. Chapter 3: Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

**A/N: You're not crazy I combined the chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I own my imagination and that's about it.**

**Chapter 3: Edward Anthony Masen Cullen**

In the Cullen house thing were quiet, until a booming laugh broke it to pieces. Emmett, Edward's older adopted brother had taken Bella's teddy bear from him. He missed her and Emmett liked to push that button. Jasper just shook his head shamefully at Emmett.

"Emmet! Give me the bear back!" Edward was getting angrier by the second. He has anger issues.

"Not a chance Edwina!" Emmett laughed. "Why do have this anyway? Did your mommy give it to you?" Edward's temper flared and he tackled Emmett to the floor. "**No my friend gave it to me to remind me of her! And yes her mother gave it too 'her'!**" He grabbed the bear and stomped off to his room leaving Emmett and Jasper dumbstruck.

He locked the door and flopped on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He sat up and placed the bear back in its place by the picture of Alice, Rose, Bella and him in the middle of the two. He smiled thinking of the pranks the played on Mr. Copper it was funny to see his face.

He missed Bella's red checks and the way she could always calm him down when his anger slipped. He missed Alice's bubby spirit. The ways she would just stare of at nothing with a blank look on her face then just snap back to reality. The way she always knew what would happen before it happened. Not to mention her freaky strength. She may be tiny but she could probably take down Emmett. Rosalie could get anywhere within a minute and she always see through you. He missed them so much.

It was late around 11:00 pm. He grabbed his cloths and went into his bathroom. He is thankful for the fact he has his own. You don't want to use Emmett's bathroom. Ew! After his shower he passed out as soon as he hit his pillow. He dreamed of meeting Bella in the future and she was gorgeous. OK he has a little crush on her but who knows what the future holds for them. Before he left he gave her a note:

_To Bella_

_Take care of my heart; I'm leaving it with you._

_Love_

_Edward_

Of course he told her to read it after he left. The rest of the night he dreamed sweet dreams of him and his friends; pulling pranks on Mr. Copper. Laughing till it hurt to breath. He laughs in his sleep. He talks in his sleep to.

Edward was awoken from his dream of Bella by Esme screaming for Carlisle from the hall. She was in tears and crying in his arms. Carlisle looked ….scared! Carlisle is never scared.

"Only the Volturi would attack children!" Carlisle screamed/whispered.

"Vicky said their strong for their age. She's going to test them; Carlisle and she asked me to help her..." Esme sniffed and wiped her tears becoming serious.

Carlisle looked shocked at her statement. "They are so young. What if they pass? Do they start missions? They will be the youngest _Angels_in the history of Angel Corp."

Esme nodded and smiled a watery smile."Renée would be proud…" Carlisle looked shocked.

"Victoria and James adopted her twins and their friend Rosalie." Esme smile a hopeful smile.

"When do you leave?"

"Tonight at six"

"How long will you be?"

"Two weeks at the most I call everyday and check on you and the boys."

He held her for a minute or two and said, "I thought this part of our life was over…."

"Apparently not, as if having three boys wasn't enough…"

"I have to pack if I'm going to be ready. Love you." She kissed his cheek and when to the master bedroom.

Edward heard the whole conversation and he wasn't shocked when Carlisle said someone attacked children. Considering that's what happened when he was sent to live with his Uncle Garret and Aunt Kate. He liked his aunt Kate she was nice, but his Uncle was different. He never hit his wife but he sure hit Edward. Edward never found out why he hated him so much. But one night he went too far and left Edward bleeding in the living room. Not too long after his aunt found him when she came home from work. She had no idea her husband could do such a thing. She called 911_. _The ambulance took Edward to the hospital and the police took Garret to jail. She divorced him and apologized over and over to her nephew countless times for letting happen behind her back.

A week later she slipped into a coma after _'tripping down the stairs'_ in her home. Her next-door neighbor found her at the bottom of the stairs at 3 p.m. After he was released from the hospital he was sent to The Lost Angels Orphanage. He sniffed in some tears. He missed his friends and his Aunt Katie. It didn't go unnoticed; Carlisle was still in the hall: his head snapped towards Edwards's door.

"What are you doing up, did Esme wake you?" Edward came out of his room and nodded.

"Is she OK Carlisle?" He asked the held back a yawn.

"Yes, some friends of ours had a break-in and the intruder went after their daughters. They are safe and the man that broke in is in a jail hospital. Alice, one of the girls, gave him quite a beating." He laughed.

"Esme will be gone for a while won't she?" Carlisle nodded sending his son back to bed and went to help his wife pack.

That night they said goodbye and Esme was on her way.

**A/N:**

**Hi,**

**So I revealed a lot in this chapter! Like that fact that Esme is also a former Angel and what happen after Edward's parents died. Sorry if you like Garret! R&R!**


	6. blank 2

**A/N:**

_**Just leaving blank**_


	7. My New Way With AN's!

A/N:

The bell rang like a screeching bird laying a huge egg on a hot day and the students of Forks High cringed as they sat in their assigned seat. Soon the schools morning announcements came on the TV. **(Like a news crew)**

A curly haired blonde wearing a news woman's suit appeared behind a desk holding papers with the morning announcements on them so she would remember.

"Hello I'm Fire-Fox6677! I'm very disappointed with my readers. I only received three reviews. I was hoping for more of a turn out for the newest chapter in Tainted Love 'Mother Nature at Work'." Her faces looked sad and dejected. "Is it because Edward is still in a coma ore because I had Billy Mays killed in my story?" then she looked horrified and pleading. "I love it when my readers review and leave commentary like my favorite reader and best web buddy Starthevampire. She writes really, really, really long reviews and they always have her thoughts and feelings on the chapter and some completely random stuff that makes me smile!" she smiled thinking of all the awesome reviews and personal messages that made her die laughing; but the her face became serious. "Be more like her or at least review when you add the story to alert or favorites list." Moving on to different announcement a picture of Alice and Edward popped up to the side of her head.

"Now for the next announcement I want to make clear that Edward is Alice's brother-in-law and NOT her brother. She is married to Jasper Cullen." The picture of Edward and Alice had change to one of Jasper.

"Next we have a new development in Charlie's Twilight Angels. A poll has been placed on the profile. The poll is for Bella's saloon outfit for her mission to bust a whore house that kidnapers under aged girls and well you know. The girls under cover to stop them and needs an outfit. Go and look up the addresses on the poll and vote. If you wish to see Alice and Rosalie's outfits they are on the profile under mission out fits. Don't worry this is their last mission before school." The picture was now a mutated looking meatloaf.

"Today's lunch will be macaroni surprise and something that was scraped out of the boy's locker room and deep fried. I feel sorry for you poor saps that have no choice but to eat it! Mahwahaha!" she is handed a note and laughs a little. A picture of a bat up nerd pops up.

"Will the bully of Eric Yorkie please report to the flag poles; you left his lights on. Also will Mike Newton place come to the office we found you hello kitty wallet yesterday." The school shook with laughter.

"All club members of the Cullen Stalkers Club have meeting after school at 4:00; Book Club at 3:30 and Science Club at 3:00. And that ends our announcements. Have a good day; Fire-Fox6677 out!!!!!" With that the TV shout off and the students moved to 1st period.

**How do you like my new A/N's!? I will do them like this from now on!**


	8. Chapter 4: Bring On The Men!

**Ok I'm sorry I took sooooooooooooooooo long to update. I worked extra hard on this one. Edward and the guys have powers in this story: Edward mind reading; Jasper ha****s same powers; and Emmett super strength.**

**Charlie's Twilight Angels**

**Chapter 4: Bring on the Men**

Esme arrived to the Brandon Mansion in record time. Bella and Alice were being tested for twin telepathy, which they had; but they also had a sisterly bond with Rose so it was shared with her.

The girls were given multiple tests as in agility, mental strength, physical strength, and if they had powers. Their powers were amazing and grew as they grew.

Bella Swan: The power of a mental and physical shield. She can absorb information from anyone with a touch her hand. She can absorb your life history and thoughts. It doesn't matter if it a living object or not, if it has a history she can read it. The old saying 'If was could talk' comes into mind. When she becomes embarrassed or stress she turns invisible. Over the years she learned to control it. Later she discovered she could control gravity.

Alice Swan: Can see the future, walk through walls; change her shape to look like anyone and anything and imitate voices. Her shopping abdication has made her a master of designs. She can get what she wants when she wants it by controlling their actions. One day she imagined Bella wanting to go shopping and Bella ran into the room demanding to go shopping.

Rosalie Hale: The power to teleport or jump from place to place, charm any man or woman. She also is a techno path but with cars or any kind of transportation. She can take a tank apart with her mind but she loves to do it by hand. She also has ex-ray vision. She has no memory of her past; all she knows is her name.

Throughout the years they became known as the youngest Angels in history. At the ages of ten and eleven they went on their fist mission. The mission was to investigate the disappearances of the female students at a boarding school in New York. Victoria went undercover as a teacher and the girls as students. It turned out the missing students were sold in to human trafficking. They were saved and returned to their families, but one girl Angela Webber was lost never to be found. She is presumed dead. Not everyone has a happy ending.

Now at the age of seventeen and eighteen they are a force to be reckoned with and daddy's little girls. This next mission James was not too happy about; seeing as they are going to be in a brothel house. Alice insisted on going to lingerie stores for the outfits. **(Outfits on profile. I am so not good at describing things especially Roses outfit.)**

Bella didn't want to go but Alice got her way yet again and James gave them orders as a father and not as Bosley. 'Nothing slutty, to reveling and must have a skirt.' He doesn't want to see his daughters in that kind of clothing. Victoria agreed nothing to reviling.

The brothel's location is in a little town known as Port Angeles, Washington. No one would suspect a thing, but Charlie's angels aren't just anyone.

Edward's POV:

Today is my eighteenth birthday so Emmett and Tyler decided it was their job to drag Jasper and me to Port Angeles to go to a gentlemen's club. Tyler's brother owes the place so he got us in without ID's. I have a bad feeling there was something he wasn't tell me and my brothers. I can't find a clue in his thoughts; just images of young woman. In the process of dragging me too the car Emmett put a stupid birthday hat on me.

A girl looking only about fifteen greeted us and sat us at a table. The table is located in the front of the club with a good view of the stage. From the first few acts I could tell the poor girl were force to do this. I could also tell from their thoughts to. This isn't a gentlemen's club this is an illegal brothel.

I looked over to Emmett and texted him _'this is an illegal brothel.'_He nodded and texted back _'I didn't know I swear.'_ I texted him telling him I know and I went to the restroom and called my dad. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" he sounded worried.

"Dad, you want believe where Tyler brought us." I said disgusted.

"They brought you to a whore house." He said with a laugh. He thought it was funny I avoided stuff like that. I already love someone; I just need to find her.

"No, an illegal brothel house. The thoughts coming from these girls her are very graphic. Some were taken at the age of four. It horrible to hear their thoughts." I said as I ran my hand through my hair.

"If you see a man with long blonde hair in a pony tail it's already being taken care of. Also you might want to leave." _'What does that have to do with the cops?'_

"Carlisle, what does a guy with a pony tail have to do with this?" I asked frustrated. Then out of nowhere a man with said description popped out of a bathroom stall.

"Is that old Carlisle Cullen?" I nodded and he snatched my phone away. I was about to demand my phone back when he started to speak.

"Cullen you old son of a bitch how you been!" I just stared at him confuse.

"How Esme….yeah she's great…..the girls grew way to fast, well Ali's still short; their all angels. How about you any kids?" He continued for a good ten minutes before handing the phone back. He gave me a card and said to give it to Carlisle then he walked out the bathroom.

"Carlisle, who was that?" I asked confused.

"He's and old friend, he worked with your mother; James and Victoria Brandon. Remember when Esme left for a business trip after the break-in at her friend Vicky's house and the robber attack on her children." He explained. Then I had a flash back.

_(Flashback)_

_I was awoken from my dream of Bella by Esme screaming for Carlisle from the hall. She was in tears and crying in his arms. Carlisle looked ….scared! Carlisle is never scared._

"_Only the Volturi would attack children!" Carlisle screamed/whispered._

"_Vicky said their strong for their age. She's going to test them; Carlisle and she asked me to help her..." Esme sniffed and wiped her tears becoming serious._

_Carlisle looked shocked at her statement. "They are so young. What if the pass? Do they start missions? They will be the youngestAngelsin the history of Angel Corp."_

_Esme nodded and smiled a watery smile. "Renée would be proud…" Carlisle looked shocked._

"_Victoria and James adopted her twins and their friend Rosalie." Esme smile a hopeful smile._

"_When do you leave?"_

"_Tonight at six"_

"_How long will you be?"_

"_Two weeks at the most I call everyday and check on you and the boys."_

_He held her for a minute or two and said, "I thought this part of our life was over…."_

"_Apparently not; as if having three boys wasn't enough…"_

"_I have to pack if I'm going to be ready. Love you." She kissed his cheek and when to the master bedroom. What he said made me think of my uncle and his cruel ways, it made me think of any Aunt Katie and the girls_

_I sniffed in some tears. I missed my friends and my Aunt Katie. It didn't go unnoticed; Carlisle was still in the hall: his head snapped towards my door._

"_What are you doing up, did Esme wake you?" I came out of his room and nodded._

"_Is she OK Carlisle?" I asked the held back a yawn._

"_Yes, some friends of ours had a break-in and the man went after their daughters. Their safe and the man that broke-in is in a jail hospital. Alice, one of the girls, gave him quite a beating." He laughed._

"_Esme will be gone for a while won't she?" Carlisle nodded and sent me back to bed and went to help Esme pack._

_That next night we said goodbye and Esme was on her way._

_End of flashback_

"Yeah, she said something about a test." I said not realizing what I just admitted to.

"You ease dropped, oh well it's the pasted. The children are the adopted daughters of James and Victoria. They would be around your age now. Anyway James will keep an eye on you but if he comes up to you call him George Jacobs, he's undercover." He hung up and I stud there for a few minutes. Then went back to the table; and Tyler was passed out drunk on the table.

(_Jasper _and **Emmett**)

"Man where did you go?"

'_Can we please leave? It's torture here. The poor girls are miserable!'_

'It's being taken care of don't worry' I wrote on a napkin. They looked confused, I just eyed James as he walked up to us and plopped down across from us.

"This set taken?" He asked while taking a sip of his bear.

"Dude, who are you?"

"Let's just say an old friend of the family…." He trailed of and looked up at the crowd of drunken men and some women like someone called his name.

"I'm about a few yards away to your right, you need back-up?" I heard him whisper to someone as he looked to his left.

I probed his mind to find out who he was talking to. In his mind I saw a vision of a brunette being groped by a drunken man.

'That pig better get his grimy hands of her.' His facial expiration looked pissed and protective.

'No pop, I got it.' I heard her say in from his mind. I looked over to see the girl but she looked so much better through my eyes. She looked sexy in her blue floral print corset and black short-short skirt outfit. The drunken guy passed out and fell to the floor and I heard her say through James's mind, 'He must have had a lot to drink.' They laughed and dragged his drunken ass out of the brothel.

James chucked and while saying "That's my girl." She turned towards us and my eyes grew wide she was a goddess. She walked up to the table and asked if anyone wanted anything and we said no. From what I can see from his mind that was the signal to get into place for the high point of the undercover operation. _'Wait, she's undercover too? She looks like she's my age. She looks familiar….'_

'_Oh right you're a mind reader, good luck reading hers!'_ He laughed at me in his head. I looked up at her and concentrated really hard and nothing. As I huffed a gorgeous blonde in a red and black can-can dress I think, can on stage and began to sing. I didn't pay attention as it was on the blue beauty leaving to go to the V.I.P area; which so happened to be theater booths above.

**Bella's POV: (For youJasperSAYSrelax128)**

Currently I 'm playing waitress in the brothel house known as 'Why Caged Birds Sing', fitting if you ask me. The girls here are caged and are rapped and humiliated daily. It was almost the end of summer making it hot in here. It doesn't help with the men packed in this hell hole. Rose and Alice are back stage. Rose is going to sing. While the men and the guards are distracted by her charm; Alice and Victoria will get the girls backstage out. I'll take care of the bastards who own this place and others across the U.S.

Rose gave me the signal that she was about to go on. I looked around as I spoke in a whisper into the receiver in my molar. "James what is you locating?" As I spoke a very drunk man grabbed my ass, slurring something in a drunken language that I didn't speak.

"I'm about a few yards away to your right, you need back-up?" My dad asked in a protective tone. I just giggled internally. I looked to my right to see him sitting at the front with three teens that looked like they didn't want to be here. Of the three sat a big bulky guy with brown hair and dimples, to his left sat a lanky guy with muscles but not big muscles, he had honey blonde hair but it had a shaggy look to it, he looks like he is in pain. Last was a guy with bronze hair he was wearing a cheesy birthday hat but that didn't make him less attractive. He was pale with a slight tan and looked really familiar.

"No pop, I got it." I said as I did this ninja move that no one could seen and he fell on the floor. The other guys at his table looked at me and I just smiled sweetly and said, "He must have had a lot to drink." They laughed and dragged his drunken ass out of the brothel.

I could hear James chuckling and while saying "That's my girl." I looked back at James through the corner of my eye and the boys looked shocked. _'Oh crap did they see that?' _Then Alice's popped into my head, _'No, they didn't.' _(A/N: a picture of the crystal will soon be added to my profile.)

I walked over to James to give him the signal, which means I go up to him and ask if he wants to order a drink. I approached him and did just that.

"Would any of you like to order a drink from the bar?" I asked in a bitter sweet voice. He shook his head and saying 'no' so I looked to the three teenage boys and they gulped. "What about you guys?" They said the same.

As I looked closer I notice their eyes. 'Dimples' had dark brown eyes, 'Shaggy' had lovely golden eyes just like Rosalie and 'Bronzy' had this beautiful emerald green color to his eyes. He looked like he was concentrating really hard. I looked over to the stage to as the speakers blasted Rose's introduction as 'The French Maiden'. She began sing 'Bring on the men'.

I walked up to the V.I.P. area where the owners always sit and readied myself to arrest them. I concentrated on their feet placing a gravity field so they couldn't move. I absorbed info from a waitress as she past and confirmed the owners. The gravity field wasn't noticeable. There were three of them and a girl for each of them.

(_Bella,_ _Alice_ and **Rose**)

'_They make me sick!'_

'_Me to sis, But they will be punished soon.'_

**"Same here now sssh I'm trying to concentrate!'** Alice and I laughed and went back focused.

**Alice's POV:**

The mission was going smoothly and the girls looked scared. I can see them with their families in my visions, happy and at peace. I had made a few friends while under cover for the past six weeks. There was a new girl and she looked like a corpse just sitting there, almost dead. She must have been in this 'business' for a long time. I sat next to her and introduced myself.

"Hi, my name is Mary Smith, what's yours?" I asked in a non-perky voice. She looked at me with sad dead eyes and said,

"Angela Webber, nice to meet you." I just gaped at her in disbelief_. 'No, way she's alive!'_ I smiled and simple said:

"Your family never gave up." She looked confused but I just stated, "You'll understand in time, sweetie." I patted her shoulder and left to tell Rose of my discovery. After I did we got into position for the mission.

**Emmett's POV:**

I want to kill the bastards that did this. No one should be treated like this. I was about to go on a rampage till I saw the most beautiful angel I had ever seen lying on a piano up on stage. I don't care what she was singing; I was just hypnotized by her voice. Now I understand Eddie's obsession with pianos.

Third person:

Rose step on stage ready to kill and sat on the piano in a very sexy manor. Then the music began to play:

Bring On The men: from Jekyll and Hyde soundtrack. (To hear the song go to youtube and look up the name!)

_There was a time__  
__I don't know when__  
__I didn't have much time for men__  
__but this is now and that was then, I'm learning_

She did this sexy thing with her legs and rolled on to her back. She slowly lifted her leg, as she sang.

_A girl alone, all on her own__  
__must try to have a heart of stone_

_So I try not to make it known my yearning_

_I try to show I have no need_

She rolled back on to her stomach facing the pianist, showing off her cleavage, she bit her lip and gripped the edge of the piano. She pulled on his tie and sang out.

_I really do, I don't succeed_

She mocked kissed him and pushed him away. Singing as she slowly climbed off the piano.

_So let's bring...on the men__  
__and let the fun begin__  
__a little touch of sin_

With that she rubbed down her torso. Meanwhile back stage Alice double ganged the guards and Victoria instructed all the girls in the back to fallow her and they will be safe. Alice used her manipulation powers on all the girls not backstage and they walked to the loading docks of the 'club', no one notice because of Rosalie.

_why wait another minute__  
__step this way it's time for us to play__  
__they say we may not pass this way again__  
__so lets waste no more time__  
__Bring on the men_

_I always knew, I always said__  
__a silk and lace in black and red__  
__will drive a man right off his head, its easy_

_So many men, so little time__  
__I want them all, is that a crime_

(NO!) A few men yelled. Roes laughed, blew them a kiss and they fainted.

_ I dont know why they say that I'm too easy__  
__They make me laugh, they make me cry__  
__they make me sick, so god knows why_

Bella's POV:

As Rosalie continued to sing I blocked the three bosses' minds bringing them out of their daze.

"You sick bastards are under arrest for human-trafficking, solicitation of minors and pimping." I said holding up my Angel Corp badge. They laughed and called the guards but they didn't' respond.

"What can a teenage girl do?" One of them said and they started laughing

_we say bring on the men__  
__and let the fun begin__  
__a little touch of sin__  
__why wait another minute__  
__step this way its time for us to play__  
__they say we may not pass this way again__  
__so lets waste no more time__  
__bring on the men_

I waited for them to stop laughing. They looked shocked as I moved at lightning speed to sit on the edge of balcony/booth. "Oh, I Can do lots…" I proceeded to cuff them with my mind (meaning they couldn't move because of the gravitational fierce pushing on them.) I gave the signal and James came up and got them.

**James's POV:**

Half way through the song I looked up seeing Bella's signal. It was my turn. I looked back to the three boys in front of me, they were all in a daze, one deep in thought, one emotionally numb and the big guy looked like a love sick puppy. I snapped Edward out of his thought by throwing a peanut at him. He had ripped the stupid hat off when Bella gave me the first signal.

"Hey, what's your full name?" I had to know if he was the Edward I was thinking of.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, why?" He asked confused. A huge grin spread across my face. He is the Edward I'm thinking off! I still remember the tantrum she through when I wanted to put that diamond in the safe to protect it. What kind of moron gives an eight year old a ten cart diamond? _"Oh a nine year old!' _As I thought I blocked my mind by singing Christmas carols in French. He looked annoyed.

"What are you hiding from me?" He asked still annoyed but curious. I simply stood up and said:

"She still wears it every day you know and you might want to get out of here, oh happy birth day!" I cheered as I went back to work. They all left and every pervert in this place was arrested. At the end f the night our mission was almost completed. All that was left was to return the girls home. One girl in particular the girls wanted to help; Angela Weber.

Edward's POV:

Last night I dreamt of the beautiful brunette. I don't know why but I feel this strong connection to her. It's time to pay the Copper's a visit and fine my girls.

**(Time warp)**

**Bella's POV:**

It's has been two weeks since the mission and Angela has recovered fairly well. The bastards gave her the clap but that's not as worse as the mental damage. She stayed with us while we looked for her family. It turns out they moved to Forks to get away for the city life and the pain from loosing Angie.

They should be coming in a few days, which happens to be the start of our new mission or that what I'm calling it. We have to go to high school! I haven't been to school since my mom and dad died. Victoria home schooled us to keep us safe and because we would go on missions at a young age. So we will be attending Forks High.

Alice is excited because it's an excuse to go shopping and she had a vision and will not tell me or show me what she saw! It annoying to no end!

I looked down at my charm bracelet. I bought a charm after every mission. Keep the heart shaped diamond Edward gave me on it. The day of the mission was his birthday; I wonder when I'll see him again? What's he doing right now? Jake my loving wolf made a whining noise showing that I was ignoring his thoughts.

'You'll find him again Bella don't worry.' He thought as he nuzzled my hand.

"I know but I miss him-" I said as a yawn cut me off.

**A/N: Hi sorry again for taking sooooooooooo long, my sister lost my flash drive at her school. I lost the ordinal version so I had to start all over again. Tell me if you like. I worked hard on this chapter and I would love reviews form you reads! Yes I made changes again.**


	9. AN: Twilight News

**A/N: Yes this is an Authors Note… Just read it.**

**Twilight News**

The readers of were sitting in their living rooms watching twilight or some show that they will turn into a crossover. The TV's shut off and when the readers turned them back on a bedspring blond wearing fox ears and the outfit to match appeared on screen. A few tried to change the channel only to see the same thing.

"Hi I'm Fire-Fox66677 AKA: Foxy! We will return to you regularly scheduled program shortly. Till then SUCK IT UP!" She yelled. "Now on to my latest news." She shuffles through some papers and looked up smiling.

"The latest Story updates are Charlie's Twilight Angels, Catwoman: Twilight City and Things The Cullens and Swans Are Not Allowed To Do. They have been updated for a week or two except Things The Cullens and Swans Are Not Allowed To Do, I updated that one this week." She shuffles again.

"For my newest stories Pay Back's a Bitch will be updated soon. I have a great idea for the paint balls!" She jumps up and down and claps her hands while her Fox ears wiggle. She calms down after Star throws a wet fish at her. "Ew! Wet fish!"

"Anyway, moving on to 'What Really Happened'. The new one shots story for Things The Cullens and Swans Are Not Allowed To Do. It takes rules from the list of what the characters are not allow to do and tells the story of why that rule was made. The author Starthevampire is my co-writer in both the list and the one-shots. We write what happened for the rule we each came up with. Please read and review then and if you want to know why a rule was made let me know and it will be done." she smiles and looks at another camera. "Currently the rules that have been explained are Bella Swan number nine and never take Emmett to Chuck E. Cheese. Quite funny if you ask me."

"Now moving on, let check in with Starthevampire, AKA: Star, the one how trough the fish, with our weekly watch of the Cullen family, Star!" The camera moved to a girl wearing a bright orange shirt with swirly black designs all over it and a black fuzzy sweatshirt with dark amethyst jeans and bright orange converses. On her heads she wore orange and black kitty ears; behind her stood a wall full of Cullen pictures.

"Thanks Foxy!" She smiles and waves and looks to the camera. "It would appear that the Cullens have the Forks Police Department completely stumped as to how a dozen perfectly healthy trees were knocked down. It seems that the Cullens were hunting when Emmett made one of his usual comments to Bella. She decided that she wanted to test out her new born strength again so tackled Emmett into a tree hard enough to cause it to fall down. Apparently Rose was thinking some not too nice things about Bella causing Edward to launch himself at her. Alice and Jasper decided, what the hell, and started fighting as well. In the end they brought down about a dozen trees. The Police are still trying to find some way to explain how this happened." Star did a cute kitty thing then said, "Back to you Foxy!"

"Thanks star for that wonderful report. Last time we looked back at Tainted Love poor Edward was in a coma. He will stay that way for a while. Please read and review my stories and check out star's stories as well. They are really cute and sweet!" She stares of into mushy land and is snapped out of it by a ball off orange yarn smacking her in the face. She glares at Star, who is whistling looking the other way. Foxy shakes her head and returns to the camera. "I'm Fire-Fox6677 and bye-bye for now."

The TV's went dark and returned to the former program and the reads shrugged and went on line to read and review the stories.

**A/N: PLEASE I'M DRYING UP HERE FROM LACK OF REVIEWS!**


	10. Computer Ninja

A/N:

Foxy: Hey, everyone. I am so sorry I haven't updated. My laptop no longer has wi-fi it broke. I have no access to a computer with internet.

Star: how are you posting this?

Foxy: mom left the dinning room computer on.

Star: so in other words you're sneaking onto the computer?

Foxy: um yeah why else would I be wearing a ninja suit?

Star: (looks foxy up and down.) When did you change into that?

Foxy: I'm just that good. But anyway I can't update unless I do a favor for my mom or I sneak on.

Star: ok well we just want you to know.


	11. Chapter 5: Tragedy and Pizza!

**A/N:**

**Foxy: Hey everyone! I know it's been awhile but both Star and I have been crazy busy.**

**Star: for me work, college and studying.**

**Foxy: Me: planning my trip to visit Star for the first time, trying to find another job, crippling depression, my new computer not working for two months and a few other things like my new puppy Lucy. Now I am in college for massage therapy and that's added to my plate. It's the year that I meet star in person and a year that I found Lucy.**

**Star: she's so cute! How is massage therapy training?**

**Foxy: it's great I found my calling.**

**(It's a special occasion. It was stars birthday on October 21. She turned 19. HAPPY BIRTHDAY STAR!)**

**I made some changes to bring on the men to help the time gap in this chapter so go check it out**

**Chapter 5: Tragedy and Pizza!**

**Edwards POV:**

After clearing it with Carlisle and Esme I made plans to travel to The Lost Angels Orphanage in Chicago. Esme and I will be leaving a week before school starts. Hopefully Mrs. Cooper will tell me where I can find them. Currently, I'm packing a bag with a few days worth of cloths since we'll be in Chicago for a few days.

'**Man, why are you packing...Wait are you going on a vacation without me!'**

"No, you moron, I'm going to Chicago a few days. I'll be back on Monday" I stated as I went to my bathroom and collected my toiletry kit. As I came back in Emmett was pouting like a five year old.

"You're going to one of the windiest cities in the world without me? Can I come? Does Esme know-" He began rattling off questions so I interrupted his stupidity.

"Yes, no and yes she's coming with me. This trip isn't for the hell of it Emmett." I said as I threw my toiletry kit into my bag and turned to see Emmett looking frustrated.

"Then why the hell are you going!" He threw his hand up in to the air. I just looked at my bed side table to see the group picture of me and the girls. I picked it up and stated,

"When I left the orphanage to live with Carlisle and Esme I had to leave my three friends behind. We made a promise to find each other and that's why I'm going to Chicago without you and Jazz." I gave him the picture to look at and he opened his mouth to speak his mind but didn't. He just looked at the photo in concentration.

'**Hey the brunette and the blond look familiar, have we ever met before or is it something else?'**

"No, you never met them." I snatch it out his hands and placed the picture into my bag. I zipped it and threw it into my closet.

"Well there's always next time. Buy me a snow glob." He said as he left the room. Emmett has this weird obsession with snow globes. The room next to his is filled with snow globes from all over the world, it's insane.

"Yeah, yeah I'll get you one." I called down the hall from my door.

"BOYS; LUNCH!" Esme called up the stairs and Emmett and Jasper race down the stairs like a pack of dogs. Jasper reached the bottom and did a victory dance. Emmett forked over the money he owed for losing and we went to eat.

**~Chicago~**

The flight to Chicago was a short one. We have a jet so we can leave whenever we please. Esme has been a bit fidgety since we arrived but that could be the jet lag. We bought Emmett his snow globe and had lunch before heading to the orphanage.

**Esme's POV:**

My poor Edward, he's going to be so upset when he finds out. I discovered the photo of him and the girl a month after the girls went into hiding. If I had known before hand I would have told him. But if he knew that it would have put him in danger. I guess he'll find out in time. A tap on my shoulder brought me from my thoughts. I looked over to see we had arrived at the orphanage. Good thing I was thinking of me and Carlisle to block him.

"Esme we're here." He said as he climbed out. He sprinted to the door and walked in. I followed and painted a smile on.

**Edward's POV:**

The moment I walked through the door memories began swimming in my head. I missed this place. I looked around the reception area to see a young woman sitting behind a desk. She was talking on the phone and filing her nails.

"I know he was suppose to pick me up last night but never showed….I know he's such a douche bag!" She complained into the phone. I cleared my throat and she looked up_. 'Oh! Dear! God! Forget Chad!'_

"Sue, I gotta go!" She slammed the phone down and did a weird twitchy thing with her left eye. "How may I help you?" She tried to sound sexy but it made her sound like she had Down syndrome.

"Um I'm here to see Mrs. Copper." I said as I tried not to gag. Esme walked in and stood by me.

"She's not seeing anyone right now." She lied threw her teeth. "But I am…"

"We called her before we arrived and she said she would be here." I said as the door to the office opened.

"Katie is someone here?" A much older Mrs. Copper asked.

"Yeah, can I go to lunch now?" Katie asked in a crud attitude.

"Yes, but be back in an hour and let's not have a repeat of yesterday." She turned to Esme and me. "Oh Esme it's so good to see you." She hugged Esme and turned to me. "Edward is that you; oh you've grown to be such a handsome man." She exclaimed then hugged me. She brought us to her office and sat down behind her desk. "Now what brought you all the way to Chicago?"

"I want info on my girls. It's about time I kept my promise." She thought for a looking confused for a second then she smiled brighter than the sun.

"I remember dear I've been keeping their files in a special place." She said as she turned in her chair to the glass cabinet behind her. "Normally the files of other orphans are forbidden but for you I will make an exception." She said as she opened the cabinet door. "They were adopted by a nice couple three weeks after you left."

"All three girls?" Esme gasped.

"Yes Mrs. Brandon didn't want to separate them." She said with a smile as she read through the records. "Mr. Copper and I were happy to see the leave together."

"How is Mr. Copper?" Esme asked trying to make conversation.

"Oh he passed away last winter." She said as she made copies of the files. Images of their life together passed through her mind.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Esme said with a heavy heart.

"Its fine but I have decided to retire. I can't handle these children on my own anymore." She said handing me the file copies along with a sticky note.

"Well here is the address; it's only four hours from here." She said as she sat back down.

"What will happen to the orphanage?" Esme asked as she began thinking of a new career.

"The orphanage will be closing if no one takes my place." She stated sadly.

"Well give me a call beforehand." Esme smiled as she handed Mrs. Copper her card.

"You mean you will take my place?" she asked with a bit of hope.

"Of course; my boys are almost grown so I will be honored to take care of the children here."

"Bless you Esme." She said as she hugged Esme and we left.

***Four hours later***

We drove for hours till we arrived at the Brandon mansion. It looked like no one had lived there in years. We pulled to the care taker who was by the tree racking leaves.

"Can I help you folks?" He asked but thought. _'It's_ _probably just somebody wanting to buy the mansion again.'_

"Where are the people who live here?" I asked in a polite voice.

"Oh; they were killed in a car crash ten years ago. The house has sat empty ever since." He said as he continued raking leaves. "They say the place is haunted by the little girls who died in the crash."

And my world crashed.

**The night before school:**

**Alice's POV:**

I CANT WAIT FOR SCHOOL!

"Alice calm down," Bella said as her and Rose plopped on the couch. Paul and Jake followed doing the same on their beds by the window. My sweet Seth was on his back snoring while kicking his legs.

They came into our lives when a crazy scientist was trying to make real werewolves. Let's just say he was successful. He was going to have them attack innocent people so he had to be stopped. The deadly wolves were destroyed. The agency wanted to destroy the puppies but we begged James and Victoria to save them. Now they are our companions. We hear their thoughts and they can hear ours. The best part is they can become huge! **(A/N: I was working on a one shot about the puppy years I just have to find it.)**

"You're shaking like a midget on crack." Rose said with a laugh.

"We are taking a step we have never taken before. Why aren't you more exited?" I squealed as I threw my hands in the air. Seth jumped up from his bed a growled. "Oh I'm sorry sweetie." He just rolled his eyes and the three of them got up and left the house threw the patio doors.

"It just another mission to me…" Bella said with a shrug as she flipped through her magazine.

"But this is a life changing event for us. Who knows what waits for us?" I stated with passion.

"You do!" Bella and Rose stated together in annoyance. I giggled as Victoria and James walked in.

"Okay girl it's time for the talk." James said as we groaned.

"This is important so no complaining." Victoria scolded as they sat down.

"Now it's imported that you don't use your powers. We need to stay low; I don't want the Volturi finding you." James calmly said in his Bosley voice.

"So you all get new aliases which means you need to change your appearance." Mama Vicky stated which got me exited.

Before they could blink the three of us were change. **(A/N: Remember Alice can change her shape and appearance which means she can change others to. Their new looks is under school****Identities forgive me I suck at descriptions.)**

Bella once brunette is now a blonde with blue eyes and slightly tan. For rose I darkened her honey blond hair to a dirty blond and took off six inches to her shoulders. I darkened her honey eyes to a deep brown. They look completely different.

**Bella's POV:**

Alice didn't even let us choose she just took over. I looked at her to see her chin length brown hair gone replaced with shorter black hair. Her skin even more pale than before and her brown eyes replaced with beautiful green eyes that complement her hair and skin.

"Alice; can I at least pick my name?" Rose groaned as Alice giggled.

"Sorry girls we needed names for the school paper work so we picked for you." James stated in a guilty voice as he pulled out our fact I.D.s. "Bella you are Lizzie Brandon, Rose you are Nikki Brandon and Alice you are Alicia Brandon

"But you get to choose your back story." Vicky stated with a smile. "Bella you first,"

"Ok um I'm Lizzie Brandon; don't call me Elizabeth or I'll hurt you. I'm seventeen years old and was orphaned at age 5 when my parents died in a car crash. I was adopted by the Brandon's at age eight. My adopted sisters and I are so close people think we are biological sisters. We just moved her from?" I looked to James for the answer.

"Phoenix, Arizona, you done?" He asked to make sure before moving on I nodded yes and Alice raised her hand to go next.

"My name is Alicia Bandon I'm seventeen and I was orphaned at age nine when my single mom died from breast cancer. I had no living relatives so I went into the system but was adopted shortly after by the Brandon's. I love shopping and don't let preppy girls get under my skin." Alice finished and Rose took her turn.

"I'm Nikki Brandon and I'm eighteen years old. I never met my mother since she died in child birth." She paused for a moment because it's true she never met her parents. We search everywhere but no data was found; it's like Rosalie Hale never existed till she showed up at the orphanage. She shook her head and continued. "I was adopted when I was just a baby by the Brandon's." James and Victoria analyzed the info and accepted it.

"Get some sleep girls because tomorrow is the start of a new experience." Victoria said as she was about to get up.

"Wait what about you two?" Alice squealed as James and Victoria grimaced and before they could blink Alice had worked her magic completely changing their appearances. Victoria's strawberry curls changed to a wavy blonde with light blue eyes. James hair was basically sucked back into his head till it was a few inches long turning brown. His gray eyes turned to a pretty blue and purple haze. They looked amazing.

"My name is Mathew Brandon and I'm a retired marine. I'm now a GYM teacher along with my wife Sarah who is a school teacher. We moved here to get away from the city and to spend more time with our three teenage girls."

"Wait you two are going to be at the school all the time?" Rose or should I say Nikki gasped in shook.

"Yes we will be there watching over you." Victoria stated with a laugh as we all groaned.

"Now about the large diamond hanging from your wrist Bella;" James said and I held my most prized possession to my chest.

"You can't walk around a high school with a ten carat diamond on your wrist so I had this fake made." He said as he threw a box to me. I opened it to find a duplicate of my heart on a rope necklace. "Now give me the heart so I can put it in the vault." I reluctantly took it off my bracelet and handed Edwards heart over to James.

"It will be safe." James reassured me as I put the fake on. "Now let eat something I'm starving."

It was only six o'clock so we went out for pizza with our new looks.

We entered the pizza parlor and the place went quiet. Alice pranced to a booth and we followed at a normal pace. As soon as we sat down the parlor exploded with whispers.

"Hi I'm Mike, I'll be your waiter tonight; what can I get you?" He said looking at me like a creeper.

"We'll have a large meat lover's pizza with everything on it." James practically growled making Mike straightened up. He wrote down our order and ran away.

"You scared him away before he could take our drink order." Vitoria said as she popped James on the arm.

"Just to warn you Lizzie he stalks you till we graduate." Alice giggled as a look of horror crossed my face.

'_Oh dear god please no!'_

**Emmett's POV:**

Ever since Esme and Edward returned from Chicago Edward has be depressed. Esme won't tell us what happen and said to just leave him alone for a few days. I did as she said and played with the snow glob they gave me. But damn it tomorrow is the first day of my senior year, well for the second year, anyway (damn biology). I will not have him mopping around. I dragged Jasper to the woods on my ATV to talk to him about lifting Edwards's spirits.

"Emmett, just leave him alone." Jasper said trying to reason with me.

"Why should I leave him alone he's all bummed for no reason?" I whined.

"Emmett he's morning," jasper said with an annoyed voice.

"Morning what; the loss of his childhood?" I asked confused.

"He went to Chicago to find the girls he knew before he came to live with us. I think they died or something." Jasper stated while thinking.

"Oh so would it be ok just to go get pizza to celebrate the last day of summer vacation?" I asked. "Plus Esme is sick so we need food."

"Yeah I'm starving" He said as we got back on the ATV.

**Edwards POV:**

Emmett and Jasper want to go get pizza. Esme is in bed sick and Carlisle is working late tonight so it's just us. Emmett and Jasper have other intentions I'm sure because the keep blocking their thoughts with images of stripper clowns and Japanese amines.

"So Eddie you never told us about Chicago." Emmett said with a cheesy smile. No really he's talking with his mouth full of cheese sticks.

"It was fine we had a nice time it was nice seeing old faces." I lied. I know it's useless to hide my true feelings from Jasper.

"You're lying plus you have been morning since you got back." Jasper stated knowingly.

"Fine my friends are dead. They died in a car accident a year after my adoption." I said feeling like I wanted to die.

"That's what I thought," Jasper said with a sad sigh.

"Edward we are here for you we're brothers remember." Emmett finished with a slap to my back which I can feel turning red. Before I could say anything Jessica Stanly our waitress interrupted with our food. Emmett's large meat lover pizza and Jaspers medium veggie with banana peppers and my chicken carbonara bread bowl. **(A/N: Foxy: I love banana peppers I eat them straight from the jar.)**

"So Edward, are you trying out for foot ball this year?" Jessica asked in flirty voice.

"No, he's not into sports; remember? He's a classical musician." Emmett said in a duh voice.

"Oh I'm sorry." She said embarrassed and walked away.

'_Why did I think he played sports?'_ She thought as she walked away. She's a sweet girl she just needs to find someone else to have a crush on.

The bell on the door rang and the entire parlor went silent. The new family in town walked in and everyone watched them as they moved to a booth. As soon as they sat down the pallor busted out in whispers.**(A/N: These are the thoughts of the whisperers; if that makes since.)**

'_I heard they're from phoenix.'_

'_They never left their house till now.'_

'_I heard they're really rich.'_

'_OMG she's gorgeous!'_

But one thought stood out the most and I have no idea who its came from.

'_OH MY GOD! EDWARD!'_

**Alice's POV:**

This place is great. Our waiter came back to take our drink order. The second he looked at Bella I had a vision he would stalk her.

I looked around to see the boy's Bella told me about and wow they are so cute. I thought of my vision I had the day James decided we would go to school. Wait is the bronze hairedboy, he looks like…. _'OH MY GOD! EDWARD!'_I knew my vision wasn't wrong. But something's wrong he looks heartbroken…..

I kept my discovery secret. I want my vision to be exactly how I saw it.

***Next morning***

The morning finally arrived. Vicky and James left before we woke up. We had instructions to go to the briefing room before leaving; Something about Charlie wanting to talk to us. The painting in the briefing room is really a large TV. The colors faded to a black screen with a blue line running horizontally across the screen.

'Good morning angels." The line moved with his voice.

"Good morning Charlie!" We sang in response like we always do.

"You are officially on vacation. Per Victoria's request, you are to experience life as a normal teenage in high school."

"Wait, what about Aro and his brothers?" Bella asked in a 'what the hell voice.'

"I'll worry about them you just enjoy your selves. Make friends; talk about boys and most of all no mutilating anyone….Rose." We giggled as Rose frowned.

"I'm also glad to report Angela Webber is doing well. Her mother is having her home schooled by one of our agents. She isn't quite ready for normal school yet." Charlie stated.

"I'm glad she doing so great." Bella sighed in relief.

"Charlie is it ok if we visit her?" I squealed out.

"Yes but be sure to use caution. It may put her in danger." He warned. "Have a nice day at school girls." And the painting of the tree returned.

We piled into Roses red BMW and headed to the high school. Thankfully Rose kept the roof up its freezing here. We drove through the three miles of forest before reaching the road. We fund the school and parked.

"Oh my god it looks like a used car lot." Rose stated with a shiver.

"Oh wait look a red hummer jeep!" I said as I pointed across the lot.

"Hey it's the guy's from the brothel. The bronze headed guy can read minds so I'm blocking our thoughts." Bella said as she pointed to the guys getting out of the jeep.

"Oh wow the big guy is so…I can't even think of a word to describe him." Rose gushed.

"Oh man everyone is staring." Bella began to blush and we know what that means. Well let's just say it's a good thing the windows are tinted black. She completely vanished.

"Bella calm down honey calm down. It's ok, take a deep breath." Rose said in a calming voice.

Once Bella calmed down we stepped out the car and faced the first day of high school.

**To be continued**

**A/N: well I hope you liked it. Happy belated birthday to Star, she's one of my dearest friends even a sister. Even thou we are separate between north and south we have one of those friendships that spans through many life times. This chapter is my present to Star and I Love her so much and will never stop.**

**Review I'm already writing the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 6: First Day

**A/N:**

**Foxy: Hi here's the newest updated. I hope you love it. I have a review I need to comment on.**

iLoVEnailpolish

You have a good story, but I just dislike when authors ask for reviews, I find that it screams desperate.

**I'm not desperate I'm just paranoid my readers didn't like it when they don't review. Let me put it this way.**

**Me: Edward.**

**Readers who review: anyone not Bella**

**Readers who don't review: Bella**

**I just want to know what you think so please review and tell me what you think.**

**Also:**

Suck My Balls  
Chapter: 1. One Shot Time

From: Rock

Rock: You two are fucking gods! This is the funniest damn thing I have ever read!

**Thank you so much for your review. We're flattered you called us god. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: First Day**

**Edward's POV:**

Nightmares; the constant reminder; they are gone plague my dream world as I sleep. .I barely slept last night the dream was so intense; it's like I was actually there. They start out innocent and turn tragic in the end. The one last night had no innocents it was just horrible.

**The Nightmare:**

'_I opened my eyes and I was a little kid again back in the orphanage. Children ran around me playing and laughing as Mrs. Copper watched joyfully. Bella suddenly appeared in front of me in a flash. Her forehead appeared to have a bloody gash that wouldn't stop bleeding leaving her pale face a crimson red. She was wearing a white dress covered in blood._**A/N: Foxy: She's a kid till further notice.)**

"_You broke your promise, Edward." She said as she spoke with a busted lip._

"_No I didn't I looked for you." I stated through tears._

"_Not soon enough. I waited for you and you didn't come find me." She stated but it sounded more like and echo._

"_Come find me, Edward, I'm still waiting..." She said as she faded into the darkness that began to surrounded me._

_Next thing I knew I was on dark and foggy highway. I looked down to see my eighteen year old feet and hands. I looked up to see a two cars rammed into each other. One car was sandwiched in between a concert light pole and the other car._

"_Hello," I called out to no one in particular as I walked closer. "Is any one hurt?" I asked as I reached the car to see three little girls sandwiched between the front and back seat._**(A/N: Foxy: This is how my 12 year old cousin Jade died; she was in the front seat. I never got the chance to meet her.)**

"_Oh God." I gasped and started shaking. The sight of my girls in such a state haunts me to my core. I looked to the front seat to see a man and a woman slouching lifeless in their seat._

"_Eeedddwwwaarrddd…." I heard Bella's voice and I spun around to see her off in the distance still in her white dress. "Come find me Edward. I'm still waiting, Edward…" She zoomed up to me and when she was right in my face she was seventeen. Her white dress was now clean of any blood. She leaned in to my ear and whispered, "Come find me, Edward…. I'm closer than you think…" as the last word left her lips she vanished._

_**~End of night mare~**_

I swear I could smell her sent as she leaned into me. I could feel her breath on my ear and the heat from her body. It's like she was here in my room. After I woke up sweating I never went back to sleep. I just played my piano all night till morning.

"What does she mean by come find me?" I asked myself out loud not expecting an answer.

"Edward dear why are you still awake?" Esme asked as she passed my door at the sun began to rise in my window.

"I had another nightmare and this was a bad one." I said as she sat on my unmade bed.

"Tell me about it." She said as she patted the spot next to her. I sat down next to her and told her every detail about the nightmare. She looked at me with fearful eyes.

"Edward, there is something you need to know but now is not the time. When the time comes you will know and I will tell you." Esme said as she held my shoulders then pulled me into a hug_. 'I pray you can forgive me dear.'_ She thought as she left the room.

Emmett appeared in the door way sporting his pink Barbie footy pajamas. He summer salted onto my bed. Thankfully I moved in time. **(A/N: Foxy: The footie pajamas are under random stuff. Star: Ha Emmett in footie pajamas!)**

"Emmett, what if I was laying there? You could have killed me!" I said as I rubbed my forehead.

"Nah ah!" He said like a five year old. "Come on let's get ready for school!" He yelled as he jumped up and down on my bed. I ignored him and went into my bathroom to shower.

We arrived to school in Emmett's jeep just in time to see the new girl's pull into the lot. After a few minutes they stepped out of their car. Everyone watched them as they walked to the building. As they passed us the tall dirty blond looked at Emmett and winked at him making him weak in the knees.

"Dude, I have to get with her." He said as he watched her walk away.

**Bella's POV: Aka Lizzie**

As we walked through the parking lot everyone stopped and watched us. As we reached the Cullen Boys Rose looked at the beefy guy and winked at him making him weak in the knees.

'_Flirt.'_I thought as I rolled my eyes.

'_What, he's hot.'_ She thought back.

'_No powers remember.'_ She just smiled as we walked to the front office.

When we made it to the office we received our schedules along with a map of the school and an events calendar. I'm not surprised to see that we have every class together.

**~Schedule~**

**1st Period- Geometry-room 29-Mr. Garrison**

**2ndPeriod- American History-room 245-Mr. Sanderson**

**3rdPeriod- Biology-room 121 –Mrs. Torres**

**4thPeriod- Gym-room A -Mr. Brandon**

**Lunch**

**5thPeriod-English Literature -room 213-Mrs. Brandon**

**6thPeriod- Spanish-room -Mr. Lopez**

**7thPeriod- Study Hall-library -Mrs. Stevens**

The warning bell rang and we headed to our first class of the day. As we walked down the hall everyone stared at us whispering. I hate this I wish I was on a mission in another country; maybe somewhere in Europe.

"Cheer up this is going to be fun!" Ali said in her chippy voice that made me want to snap her in half.

"I'll cheer up when I can go on missions again." I groaned as we finally reached the class room.

It was a normal class room with a teacher's desk and twenty to thirty student desk. We sat in the back so no one would stare at us.

"I won't be so bad Lizzie; Ali said something amazing is going to happen." Rose said using my code name.

"Well it better happen soon or I might just flip." I said kind of annoyed.

"It will happen in the next few days." Ali said as she looked off into the future.

"I wish you would tell us what is going to happen." I said in a pleading voice.

"Then it won't be as amazing." She said with a final word and we stopped the conversation rolling our eyes.

Everyone filed in as every second passed. The final bell rang and the class settled down as Mr. Garrison walked in. He was sporting a shit green sweeter with slacks in the same color. I could feel Alice shutter at the sight.

"Alright class I'm Mr. Garrison. This class will teach you the fundamentals of geometry." Mr. Garrison stated as he introduced himself.

"I will not accept late work or any incomplete work it must be finished, no exceptions." Mr. Garrison said sounding like a purified dick.

"What about tutoring?" Someone called out. I looked around to see the blond Cullen boy looking worried.

"No Mr. …..Cullen; you will have to find a study partner." Mr. Garrison said in an annoyed tone.

"Damn it…" Blondie whispered.

After Mr. Garrison passed out the class rules and other paper work he began the lesson. He gave us ten pages of homework to do over the weekend; I hate him already. Alice thought about making him do the Macarena on his desk.

"I hate that teacher." Rose growled as we walked to our next class.

"Who gives that much homework on the first day?" I groaned next to her.

"It's not so bad." Alice said with a smile on her face.

Rose and I looked at each other then back at Alice annoyed.

"You're a math nerd; you'll breeze through those pages like a shopping magazine." I said annoyed as we entered our history class.

"True." She said shrugging.

History wasn't so bad we just introduce ourselves and went over what we would be studying. Mr. Sanderson is a history buff and loves acting out famous historical events. The bell soon rang and we were off to biology.

**Edward's POV:**

I have never been so miserable. I wish I could just go home and lay in bed. I have been trying to look happy for Emmett so he will leave me alone but I can't take it anymore. I walked into the biology room with behind my brothers. I sat in the back corner of the room by myself. The bell rang once everyone was in the room and the teacher stood from her desk.

"Alright sugar boos. Today will be an easy day but after you will be learning about life and all its glory." Mrs. Torres spoke in a southern accent. "Now I already pick your lab partners for the rest of the year. When I call your names raise your hands and move next to each other." **(A/N: Foxy: She was my biology teacher in high school and now she's my younger sister's teacher. Star: Didn't you also say she lives down the street from you? Foxy: Yeah she does my civic teacher lives cross the street from me to. Star: must have been a bummer.)**

"Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley; Alicia Brandon and Jasper Cullen; Nikki Brandon and Emmett Cullen; Angela Weber and Ben Barnes; Lauren Mallory and Tyler Crowley; Bree Tanner and Riley Biers; Edward Cullen and Lizzie Brandon; Tanya Denali and Clarisse Jones; Irina Denali and Laurent Gathegi; Maggie Barnes and Patrick Brennan; Alec Simons and Jane Simons. Spend the rest of class getting to know each other."

It took a minute but everyone found their seats. I didn't bother to look up at my partner; until she spoke.

"Um are you okay." She asked and my head snapped up in a bit of shock.

I expected to see the grown version of Bella from my dream. The girl sitting next to me wasn't at all what I expected; she looked completely different. Her blond hair flowed down her back as her blue eyes looked into mine with a worried look.

"Speak again." I said after a minute. I feel the strangest erg to hear her speak.

"Um okay but what do I say?" She asked confused.

"Anything, tell me about yourself." I said not really caring just wanting to hear her voice.

"I'm Lizzie and the girls with your brothers, I'm just guessing, are my adopted sisters. We just moved here from Arizona with my adoptive parents who are the new teachers. I love reading and writing and I'm an avid reader of people." She spoke with the voice I longed to hear since I left my Bella that day.

"Reader of people?" I asked confused.

"Yeah I can read someone's life story just by looking at them. You for example: from your poster and complexion, your morning the lost a loved one. Also by the pain is in your eyes." She said as she looked deeper into my eyes.

"I rather not talk about it." I said as the bell rang. Before she could say anything else I stood and left the room.

**Bella's POV: Aka Lizzie**

Once Mrs. Torres called out our lab partners we all moved to our respective seats. My lab partner Edward seemed to be an emo. He just stared at his desk.

"Um are you okay." I asked as I moved to touch his arm. His head snapped up in a bit of shock.

I couldn't help but look into his emerald green eyes. They seemed dead as if he lost the will to live. For some reason this pained me.

"Speak again." He said after a minute.

"Um okay but what do I say?" I asked confused.

"Anything; tell me about yourself." He said.

"I'm Lizzie and the girls with your brothers, I'm just guessing, are my adopted sisters. We just moved here from Arizona with my adoptive parents who are the new teachers. I love reading and writing and I'm an avid reader of people." I said not really sure what to say.

"Reader of people?" He asked confused.

"Yeah I can read someone's life story just by looking at them. You for example: from your poster and complexion, your morning the lost a loved one. Also by the pain is in your eyes." I said as she looked deeper into his eyes.

"I rather not talk about it." He said as the bell rang. Before I could say anything else he stood and left the room.

Before I could stand up Mike Newton blocked my path.

"So you're one of the new girls; Lizzie right?" He asked trying to be smooth; key word 'trying'.

"Um yeah can you please move?" I asked annoyed.

"Not till you agree to let me take you out." He said breathing his nasty breath in my face.

'_Bella, don't hurt him you will only get in trouble.'_ Alice thought with a look of humor.

"Get out of my way before you no longer have a reason to chase girls." I said in the nicest way possible. When he didn't move I hopped on the table and just passed him as I jumped off.

"Dude, you should take that as a no." The Tyler guy said to him as he slapped Mike on the back.

**Alice's AKA Alicia's POV:**

I quickly moved to sit next to Jasper. I can't stop having visions about him. It doesn't matter if I'm asleep or awake I can't stop thinking about him. He's literally the man of my dreams.

"Hi I'm Alicia but you can call me Ali!" I said before he could speak.

"Well I'm Jasper but you can call my Jazz." He said with a smile. His smile makes me melt like a pair of designer boots.

"So I hear you need a study partner…." I said breaking the ice.

"And I hear you're a math nerd armed with a credit card." He said in a humor filled voice.

"Well I guess we can help each other." I said and we spent the rest of class talking.

**James POV: Aka Mathew**

The day has been interesting to say the least. Teaching kids is a lot different from planning missions. One kid has the weird condition where he can't sweat or he'll pass out. Why he's in gym is beyond me. The bell rang for forth period and the teens poured in with my girls.

"Hello students I want girls on the right side and boys on the left." I said as they filed in. Once they settled I began my speech.

"Hello student my name is Couch Brandon. I will be your gym teacher. But be warned this is not just a gym class I will work you like you have never been worked before. By the end of the year you will be stronger. For you ladies scared of breaking a nail; be warned I don't give a flying pancake if you break a nail." I said as I glared them down.

"Daddy, be nice." Alicia said in a sweet voice as Lizzie and Nikki giggled. **(A/N: Edward can hear his thoughts so just in case he's using the code names.)**

"Fine but I still don't care if you break a nail." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Raise your hand when I call your name." I said and we went over the roaster.

**Rosalie's POV:**

I giggled at my father's threat as the other girls in class began to mumble in frustration. He's a big softy; he just loves scaring them. After dad took role we were allowed to spread out to mingle. Emmett plopped down next to me with his cheesy smile.

"Hey Nikki, hi Nikki's sisters." He said waving at my sisters.

"This is Lizzie and this little pixie is Alicia." I said as I introduced my sisters.

"Hi" They said at the same time.

"So how you girls like Forks so far?" He asked as he stretched out.

"It's not so bad, but Lizzie hates it here." Ali said as she pointed to a mopping Lizzie.

"There's nothing to do here it's boring." Lizzie said rolling her eyes.

"There's plenty to do you just have to look harder." Emmett stated leaning forward.

Before Lizzie could retort dad approached us.

"How's your first day, girls?" He asked staring Emmett down.

"It's great daddy!" Ali squealed out.

"It's ok Mike hit on me but I just ignored him." Lizzie said annoyed.

"He won't stop I'm telling you." Ali stated as she looked at her nails.

"Mike Newton? If you referring to his stalking and pestering; he won't stop till you either move or get a scary boyfriend." Emmett said with a grim face.

"Well that settles it we are moving back to Phoenix." Bella/Lizzie said with a cheery voice.

"No we are not moving." Dad said in a dull voice.

"Awe, come on dad, I hate it here." Lizzie whined as dad smirked.

"This is your dad." Emmett asked as I nodded my head.

"Hi sir I'm Emmett Cullen. Nikki and I are lab partners in bio class." He said standing up straight introducing himself.

"Are you related to Carlisle Cullen?" Dad asked.

"He's my adopted father." Emmett said confused.

"Good man; good doctor." Dad said then walked away.

"How does your dad know my dad?" Emmett asked even more confused.

"I have no idea." I said and just changed the subject.

**~Lunch~**

We walked into the noisy lunch room only for it to fall silent as we moved to the line.

"God, you would think they have more people moved here." Bella said getting sick of the stares.

"They will get over it." Ali said brushing it off as we grabbed random items of food.

"Any way do you think dad likes Emmett?" I asked in an egger voice.

"He likes him don't worry. He will allow you two to date after Emmett asks him for permission." Ali said reassuring me.

"YES!" I squealed out alerting the other students I smiled sheepishly as Ali giggled.

"He must be special for you to think of having a serious relationship." Lizzie said with a smirk as we sat down at a table in the corner.

"We'll see." I said as I took a bite of a ham sandwich.

"Want to go for a run in the woods after school?" Ali asked after swallowing a bite of pizza.

"Yeah I'm itching to explore the woods." Lizzie said with a smile.

"Then it's settled we are going on a hike." I said as I bit into my sandwich.

**Bella Aka Lizzie POV:**

I felt someone sit next to me as I took a bit of my chicken salad. I looked over to see Mike Newton smiling right in my face.

'_Lizzie, don't hurt him okay.'_ Ali thought biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"Hey Lizzie, you never answered my question earlier." Mike said as he put his arm around my waste.

"Um excuse me." I said removing his arm from my body. "Don't put your arm there again or you will lose it."

My threat didn't faze him as he moved closer as I scooted away from him.

'_What is his problem?'_ I sent out to my sisters.

"So is it a date." He asked.

Before I screamed no at him I got an idea.

'_I have to fuck with him.'_I thought with an evil smirk. Alice smiled as the vision hit her. Rose did the same when Ali sent it to her.

"Yeah sure meet me in the woods behind the old factory." I said in a flirty voice making his eyes bulge out of his head. I moved in closer to him and whispered, "After school at five o'clock."

"Okay...' He said with a gulp as he left in shock.

"Oh my god;" Ali gasped in laughter.

"This is going to be so much better than a hike." Rose/Nikki whispered in between giggles.

The bell rang soon after we discussed what to do to Mike. This is going to be fun. I can't wait for five o'clock.

_**~Time skip~**_

Our last few classes were the same as the others; introductions and the class syllabus. Eger we went home to prepare for five o'clock. Currently we are in the kitchen eating cookies James made. That man can drop twenty men in two second but can still bake like Betty Crocker.

"I can't believe he falls for it." I said as Ali explains her latest vision.

"This is going to be good!" Ali squealed sending cookie crumbs flying.

"What's going to be good?" James asked as he and Vicky entered the kitchen.

"We're going to fuck with Newton." Rose said taking a bite of cookie.

"Language young lady…." Vicky scolded Rose as she rolled her eyes.

"Can I get in on this?" James asked lifting an eyebrow.

We all looked at each other and smiled.

**Mike's POV:**

Well it's five O'clock and she's not here yet. Maybe I'm being punked. I turned around to see a blue Yamaha YZF-R125 pull around the factory with a girl rider. **(It's a street bike on profile.)**

"Mike, you're here perfect." Lizzie said as she climbed off the bike.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I said in a smooth voice. "Anyway I was thinking we should go get pizza."

"And I want to explore the woods." She said as she began to drag me toward the forest.

"But it will be dark soon…" I said and she cut me off with a dirty look. "Okay then." I said fearing the worst.

**Bella Aka Lizzie POV:**

"Okay be clear about this," James said in a serious voice. "You're just going to screw with him not screw him?"

"Yes that's the plan. I would never do him he's not my type." I said as I put my riding jacket on.

"Okay so everything is ready. We will meet you at the nearest clearing at sun down." He said as I climbed onto my street bike. "Here is a tracker; as soon as you reach the clearing press the button and Rose will teleport us there."

"Gotch'ya; later pops." I said as I roll out of the garaged and headed to the old factory.

When I arrived Mike looked relieved.

"Mike, you're here perfect." I said as I climbed off the bike.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He said in a creepy voice. "Anyway, I was thinking we should go get pizza."

"And I want to explore the woods." I said annoyed as I began to drag him towards the forest.

"But it will be dark soon…" Mike said and I cut me off with a dirty look. "Okay then."

I lead Mike deeper and deeper into the woods as hours passed with the sun slowly going down.

"It's getting dark let's turn back." Mike said sounding like a chicken.

"But you'll miss the best part." I said as we came to a small clearing and I pressed the button.

"What being eaten by mountain lions and bears?"He said as I walked to the center of the clearing.

"Don't you want to have a little….fun?" I said as I unzipped my jacket and began to undo my pants.

"Oh my..." He said with a gulp.

"Now loose the clothes…" I said as pulled him to the center. Without haste he stripped to his tidy whites.

"Now close your eyes…" I said with a seductive smile.

"What now?" He asked as he stood there with his eyes closed.

"I'm shy so just be patient." I said as my sisters and dad crept into the clearing along with the wolves.

"Okay." He said kind of nerves as Rose grabbed his clothes; put them in a bag teleporting them somewhere.

The seven of us circled him as the day turned to twilight. We looked at each other smiling as Alice morphed us into wolves.

**Mikes POV:**

Lizzie led us deeper and deeper into the woods as we walked. A few hours passed as the sun slowly went down.

"It's getting dark let's turn back." I said feeling uneasy.

"But you'll miss the best part." She said as we came to a small clearing.

"What being eaten by mountain lions and bears?" I said as she walked to the center of the clearing.

"Don't you want to have a little….fun?" Lizzie said as she unzipped her jacket and began to undo her pants.

"Oh my..." I said as I swallowed hard. _'Sweet mother of god!'_

"Now loose the clothes…" Lizzie said as she pulled me to the center of the clearing. I stripped down to my underwear within seconds.

"Now close your eyes…" She said with a seductive smile.

"What now?" I asked as I stood there with my eyes closed.

"I'm shy so just be patient." She said as I stood there.

"Okay." I said I began to hear movement.

"Lizzie?" I called out as I opened my eyes. What I saw scared me shitless. Seven wolves circled me as they growled and snarled.

"MOMMY!" I screamed as I began to run.

**Third Person:**

Mike ran as the wolves chased him. Of course they just wanted to scare him so they only nipped at his heels making him run even faster. They kept this cat and mouse chase up till Mike reached the edge of the forest. He ran straight home and hid in his room till morning. The Brandon family laughed till they couldn't breathe at Mike's stupidity.

**Bella Aka Lizzie POV:**

"That was so freaking awesome!" I said as I fell to the couch.

"The look on his face when you unzipped you pants was the best part." Rose gasped out as we laughed our selves silly.

"I hope you didn't hurt the poor boy?" Victoria said as she sat down next to a laughing James.

"Nah we just scared him, isn't that right boys?" James said as the wolves laid on their backed howling in laughter.

"How are you going to explain Bella disappearing?" Victoria asked frustrated.

"I'm going to deny I ever agreed to meet him anywhere and that I was here all night." I said as the laughter died down.

"So you're going to make him think it was all in his head?" She asked dumbfounded.

"Exactly!" We all said at the same time.

Victoria rolled her eyes as she left the room.

**The Next Day:**

I woke up to the gray clouds of Forks. This place is so depressing; why would anyone want to live here? I hopped out of bed to get some breakfast.

'I like it here.' Jake thought as he followed me to the kitchen.

"You're an animal you like it anywhere." I said as I opened the fridge to make my favorite eggs.

'_Can I have some fried ham?'_ Jake asked as he let out a whine.

"Yes you can; after last night's performance the three of you can have an entire ham thigh." I cooed as I bent down to scratch his ear.

I decided to make everyone breakfast while I'm in a good mood. I whipped up everyone's favorite breakfast foods. Everything from sunny side up eggs to scrambled eggs; I fried some sausage, bacon and ham and even made biscuits. As soon I was finished I called everyone to eat. When no one showed up I stumped over to the intercom and screamed into it.

"**EVERYONE GET YOUR TIRED BUTTS DOWN HERE BEFORE I FEED JAKE ALL THE FOOD!"**

My family lazily walked into the kitchen to see a breakfast feast.

"What's the occasion?" James asked confused.

"No occasion just in a good mood." I said as I grabbed the plates.

Without another word they sat down to eat while I filled three plates with fried ham for the boys. After giving them there food I joined my family.

**Few Hours later:**

Ali burst into my room looking kind of panicked.

"Ali, what's wrong?" I asked putting down my math book.

"Mike went to the cops and told them about last night. He said you were still out in the wood most likely dead." She said in one breath.

"So now they're on their way here?" I asked confirming my thoughts.

"YES! And the cop is going to shoot Jacob!" She screamed out.

That scared me to my core I love Jake; he's like my child. I'll just have to be alert when the cop is here. Ali ran off to tell everyone else. Soon the doorbell rang.

**Victoria's POV: AKA Sarah**

The door bell rang and I knew what the meant. I opened the door to find the police chief and Mike Newton on my porch.

"Can I help you officer?" I asked as I stood there looking confused.

"Hello Mrs. Brandon; I'm the police chief, Jeffery Swan." He said introducing himself.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to a Charlie Swan would you?" I asked as I looked closer to see he looked just like Charlie.

"He was my twin brother. Sadly he and his wife were murdered awhile back. I have no clue where my nieces are; sadly they went missing after the murder." He said with sadness.

"I had no clue Charlie had a brother much less a twin." I said confused.

"I was a drug addict and that came between us; I got clean after his death. How do you know him again?" He asked and I quickly changed the subject.

"May I ask why you are here?" I asked hoping to veer the conversation.

"Oh of course; Mike Newton here came to my office this morning. He reported that he was in the woods last night with you daughter Lizzie. He said as they were getting intimate they were attacked by wolves." He paused for a moment before continuing. "He said she didn't get way and may still be out there hurt or worse."

"That's impossible; all three of my daughters have been home since school let out yesterday." I simply stated as James entered the foyer.

"What's going on?" He asked in mock confusion.

"Mr. Newton claims he was in the woods last night with your daughter Lizzie and they were attacked by wolves." The chief stated as Mike began to sweat.

"I know one way to determine this." James said he reached for the intercom.

"Lizzie, come to the foyer please." He said into the mic of the intercom as it beeped.

"_Sure, dad I'll be right down."_She replied back immediately.

"She's been here all night; she even cooked breakfast for us." James said as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

On cue Bella walked down the stairs with Jake right behind her. Mike hid behind the cop in fear pointing at Jake.

"Thaaats one of the wolves that chased me!" Mike screeched out.

The chief pulled his gun out but Bella blocked him.

"What the hell? Don't shoot my dog!" She yelled wrapping her arms around Jake.

"That is a dangerous animal and needs to be dealt with" The chief said as he pointed his gun at Jake.

"They are completely domesticated; they have been with us since they were puppies." I said as sweetly as possible but when he didn't lower his gun I got ugly. "You have no right to kill my daughter's dog." He lowered his gun after seeing my face.

"Jake, go outside with the others." Bella said and he did as he was told but stopped to stick his tongue out at the chief.

"Now let's all sit down and discuss this." I said as we migrated to the living area or our briefing room.

Rose and Alice were already there waiting so I didn't have to call them.

"What's going on?" Alice asked in mock confusion.

"That's what I want to know." Bella said as she sat down on one of the brown love seats. Mike sat down next to her causing her to get up to sit in between her sisters as they giggled.

"My other two daughters; Alicia and Nikki, " I introduced my daughters as I pointed to them.

Everyone sat down while the chief sat on the chair in the middle of the two couches. The chief spoke first.

"Now Miss Lizzie where were you last night?" He asked as he leaned forward.

**Chief Jeffery's POV:**

This is the worst part of the job. I have to tell the Brandon's their daughter may be dead. Mike Newton came to my office this morning. He reported that he was in the woods last night with Lizzie Brandon and they were attacked by wolves. He stated that she may still be out there hurt or worse. After I speak to her parents I'm starting a search for her body.

We finally arrived at the Brandon house after turning onto the long drive way. It must have been three miles long. They must like their privacy to live this deep in the forest. I rang the door bell and turn to Mr. Newton.

"Now this is a delicate situation so keep your mouth shut." I said and he just nodded his head in understanding.

The door opened to reveal a beautiful blond woman with long wavy hair.

"Can I help you officer?" Mrs. Brandon asked looking confused.

"Hello Mrs. Brandon; I'm the police chief, Jeffery Swan." I said introducing himself.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to a Charlie Swan would you?" She asked as she looked me up and down.

"He was my twin brother. Sadly he and his wife were murdered awhile back. I have no clue where my nieces are; sadly they went missing after the murder." I said thinking of their sweet faces.

"I had no clue Charlie had a brother much less a twin." She said confused.

"I was a drug addict and that came between us; I got clean after his death. How do you know him again?" I asked and she quickly changed the subject. _'It must be hard to talk about.'_

"May I ask why you are here?" She asked trying to veer the conversation.

"Oh of course; Mike Newton here came to my office this morning. He reported that he was in the woods last night with you daughter Lizzie. He said as they were getting intimate they were attacked by wolves." I paused for a moment before continuing; this is the worse part... "He said she didn't get way and may still be out there hurt or worse."

"That's impossible; all three of my daughters have been home since school let out yesterday." She simply stated as, I'm guessing her husband, entered the foyer. That's what they all say before realizing their child isn't home.

"What's going on?" He asked in confusion.

"Mr. Newton claims he was in the woods last night with your daughter Lizzie and they were attacked by wolves." I stated expecting Mr. Brandon to become angry.

"I know one way to determine this." Mr. Brandon said he reached for the intercom.

"Lizzie, come to the foyer please." He said into the mic of the intercom as it beeped.

"_Sure, dad I'll be right down."_She replied back immediately.

"She's been here all night; she even cooked breakfast for us." Mr. Brandon said as he wrapped his arm around his wife.

The girl in question walked down the stairs with a wolf dog right behind her. Mike hid behind me in fear pointing at the animal.

"Thaaats one of the wolves that chased me!" Mike screeched out.

I went to shoot the animal but the girl blocked him.

"What the hell? Don't shoot my dog!" She yelled wrapping her arms around the wolf.

"That is a dangerous animal and needs to be dealt with" I said as I pointed my gun at the animal.

"They are completely domesticated; they have been with us since they were puppies." Mrs. Brandon said sweetly but when I didn't lower my gun she got ugly. "You have no right to kill my daughter's dog." I lowered my gun after seeing her face. She right I have to get a court order to have the animal destroyed. The words hit me and I realized there are more wolves.

"Jake, go outside with the others." Miss Lizzie said and he did as he was told but I swear he stopped to stick his tongue out at me.

"Now let's all sit down and discuss this." Mrs. Brandon said as we migrated to the living area.

When we reached the living area the other two girls were already there reading magazines.

"What's going on?" The Pixie like Brandon girl asked in confusion.

"That's what I want to know." Miss Lizzie said as she sat down on one of the brown love seats. Mike sat down next to her causing her to get up to sit in between her sisters as they giggled. _'Hmm wonder why she doesn't want to sit next to him.'_

"My other two daughters; Alicia and Nikki " Mrs. Brandon stated as she pointed to the girls.

Everyone sat down while I sat on the chair in the middle of the two couches. I spoke first to get things started.

"Now Miss Lizzie where were you last night?" I asked as I leaned forward.

"I was here all night doing home work." She said as she shrugged her shoulders. "Why?"

"Mr. Newton here seems to believe you were in the woods together last night." I said and her face turned too even more confusion.

"Why would he think that? I never in a million years would go out with him." She stated as her face turn to annoyance and disgust.

"So your saying he's never asked you out?" I asked feeling like I made a big mistake.

"No I'm not saying that, he's asked me out but I just ignore him. Yesterday in the cafeteria I told him to go fuck himself in the woods. I'm guessing he heard something else." She stated as her sisters laughed.

"Can you two testify to that?" I asked as Mike began to look confused.

"He's been asking her out since yesterday morning." Miss Nikki said as she rolled her eyes.

"He won't leave her alone so she told him to fuck off." Miss Alicia said as she looked at her nails.

"Alicia and Lizzie Brandon watch your mouths." Mrs. Brandon scolded he daughters for cursing.

"Well I think that settles it; my daughter was here all night and he's a creepy stalker with delusions." Mr. Brandon stated in frustration.

"Mr. Newton though you may not be a stalker; you will be punished if I see you in my office again with crazy stories." I said as I stood to leave. "I'm sorry for the trouble." I said before dragging Mike Newton out of the Brandon house.

**Bella's POV: Aka Lizzie**

"I can't believe that worked." I said as we all sighed in relief.

"Under any circumstances are any of you to do something like this again! We can't afford to be exposed! Am I clear?" Victoria scolded us as the cop car pulled out of the drive way.

"Yes Victoria…" We all said and the painting went black.

"Victoria is right. Though it was very funny; you could have exposed yourselves putting this town and its people in danger." Charlie stated as the four of us looked down in shame.

"Sorry Charlie." We said as he chuckled.

"How was your first day of school?" He asked in a cheery voice.

"Great!" Alice and Rose said at once I just shrugged.

"Alice and Rosalie; I notice you both seem to be fawned of some boys." Charlie stated as they turned red. "Bewared if you form relationships they will be in danger." He stated in a grim voice.

"We will protect them with our lives." Rose stated with a hard face. Alice agreed with a nod.

"Let's hope they stay out of danger then." Charlie stated and the painting returned.

"Let's do our homework, ok?" Ali said as the silence became too much. We agreed and went off to do just that.

Monday came around again and I had to endure school once more. The only thing I looked forward to was biology with that Edward guy. He intrigues me for some reason. I feel as if I know him but how? It's not as if he's my Edward. I'm itching to touch him to find out. The only problem is he wasn't at school today or for the rest of the week. It basically drove me insane till he returned the following Monday.

I walked in to biology to see an almost zombified Edward. It looked like he hasn't been eating much with his eyes and cheeks sunken into his face.

All through class he just sat there. He didn't move; he didn't speak; it's like he was a statue.

I looked over to Alice and Rose to work their magic with the boys to see what was up with him. Before they could even try the bell rang.

**Lunch:**

My sisters and I walked into the cafeteria as once again it went quiet. For the past week the girls have been sitting with Emmett and Jasper. So before they sat down I motioned for them to take the boys somewhere else.

"Can we sit somewhere else today?" Ali asked sweetly.

"Yeah, the sun is blinding right here." Rose said as she covered her eyes. She wasn't lying either the sun was actually out today. Cue the singing angels.

The guys smiled as the girls dragged them away. I sat down next to what was left of Edward.

"Edward, I know you can hear me. I'm worried about you." I said softly as he stared at the table. "Please look at me…." I said even softer not expecting him to hear me. But slowly he looked right at me. The sun reflected into his dead emerald green eye giving them life for a second.

"It can't be…" I said in shock as I struggled to breathe.

I gently touch his face and closed my eyes and it all hit me. The orphanage, playing pranks on Mr. Copper. Him having to leave me behind; promising to come find me. His new life with the Cullen's and his brothers. Him going back to the orphanage to find us. Then the most disturbing images began to fill my mind. Once they stopped I sat there with horror in my eyes.

I couldn't control what happen next; I got up and just ran as fast as I could into the forest as the tears ran down my face. I didn't even notice my sisters following me. I came to a clearing and just fell to my knees and let it all out.

"Bella, what did you see in his history to make you like this?" Rose asked as she held me.

"He thinks we're dead, Rose." Alice said as the rain began to fall.

_**~To be continued~**_

**A/N:**

**Foxy: Tell me it was worth the wait.**

**Readers: Hell yes!**

**Star: That's a lot of words.**

**Foxy: Anyway. My birthday is on January 23 and I'll be 22. So please for my birthday review this chapter telling me what you think.**

**Star: Review!**

**Foxy: Also sorry I haven't updated for a while I got a new job and I have been working non-stop.**

_**~Review~**_


	13. RIP Lucy Belle May 2, 2012

**A/N: **

**Star: Readers I'm sad to report that Lucy died yesterday.**

**Foxy: **_**Curled in a ball crying as star hold her.**_

**Star: a car hither breaking her neck.**

**Foxy: They just left her there! If I find out who hit her I'm going to find them and paralyze them and leave then there to die!**

**Star: Calm down Julia. We don't want you going to prison.**

**Foxy: I don't care I want her back!**

**Star: She could use some support so please review or pm her with support.**

**End**


	14. Chapter 7: How to Say Goodbye?

**A/N: Well I know it's been a while but I'm back now. I all done with school and will be getting my massage license soon. There is more to come and plenty of twist and turns. So here's the newest chapter.**

**Chapter 7: How to Say Goodbye?**

**Edwards POV:**

**~First Day after school~**

I can't get Lizzie's voice and the dream of Bella out of my head. After school a stared out my window for hours till I remembered what the grounds keeper said.

_"Oh; they were killed in a car crash ten years ago; the house has sat empty ever since." He said as he continued raking leaves. "They say the place is haunted by the little girls who died in the crash."_

At that moment I decided to go back to the house where they lived. That night when everyone was asleep I left a note on Esme's night stand before leaving for the air port. When the plane landed in Chicago I took a cab to the house.

"You sure you want to get out here?" The cab driver said as he looked up at the gate and house. "It looks like no one lives here."

"Yeah this is the place. Here's what I owe you." I said handing him a 50.

"Good luck man that's a haunted house if I ever saw one."

"That's what I'm hoping." I said as I walk to the mansion as the cab drove away.

I looked through one of the windows to see furniture covered in white sheets. Now I just need to find a way in.

**Groundskeeper Henley's POV:**

I have giving my life to angel crop. Now in my final years instead of enjoying retirement I'm guarding a stinking house. I can't believe the nerve that British prick has to make me give up Hawaii for cold Chicago. I want to be surrounded by beautiful hula dancers.

It's been ten years. I want to get out of this damn house and into some swim trunks with a Bahamas momma.

"Henley…HENELY!" Charlie yelled breaking me from my thoughts of Hawaiian beauties dancing for me.

"Yes sir?" I said as I groaned.

"There will be a boy trying to get into the house." Charlie's voice said coming from the speaker.

"Do you want me to take him out?" I asked feeling the itch to kill.

"No he's not to be harmed. Let him in. Miss Swan would kill you herself if you hurt him." Charlie stated with no humor.

_Oh please what could a teenage girl do to me._

"Yes sir." I said as his voice faded out.

**Edwards POV:**

I search the mansion for a way in but found nothing. Not even a broken window so I broke one. Not my best act but it was necessary.

Once inside I found what looked like the living room. I flashed my flash light on the walls; dusty pictures of the family hung along them. I looked closer to see my girls smiling happily. There weren't many of them. I looked at more and found pictures of Esme with a red head woman; a woman that looks like the grown version of Bella and a man in a suit with blond hair. I flashed my light to another cluster of three pictures. They look to be wedding pictures. I recognized the photos they hang in our hall way. One is Esme and Carlisle's wedding portrait. I have no idea who the other two couples are.

After looking around I continued to the second floor to find bed rooms fit for little girls. I walked into the closest one. It was a simple little girl's room, a bed and desk with a few dolls. Everything was covered in sheets like down stairs. I pulled the sheet of the bed to reveal a frame without mattress.

"Lovely…" I stated as I looked upon the dusty bed frame.

I looked around and found a covered chair. I uncovered it and sat down. Now all I have to do is wait. I sat there for hours listening to ever sound or noise and came up with nothing. I tried to fight my eyes from closing but soon failed.

_Dream state:_

"_Edward!" A voice called out._

_I opened my eyes to be in a beautiful meadow. But what made my heart jump into my throat was the beauty in front of me. My Bella was sitting next to me in a white sundress. I reach out to touch her face and was met with the warm blushing skin that was her cheek._

"_Is this real?" I asked not expecting an answer._

"_Yes, you found me, Edward." She said in a familiar voice._

"_What do you mean; I failed, you died?" I asked in a confused voice._

"_I'm still alive silly. You just can't see me for who I really am." She said as her eyes turned blue and her hair blonde for a split second._

"_Bella, what is going on?" I asked confused_

"_Open your eyes Edward I'm right in front of you." She said as she vanished..._

_End_

I woke to a cold dark room, everything pitch black. I looked around to figure out where I was and was met with a light in my face.

"Come with me son," The man holding the flash light said.

I did what he said and followed him to his house by the mansion. He led me inside and pointed to the living room.

"Do you want to explain why you where in the mansion?" He asked as he put his flash light down as we sat.

"I knew the girls that lived there…I just found out they died." I said as I looked down.

"You were paying your respects?" He asked not expecting an answer and I answered with a nod. "By breaking into their house?"

"I was hoping to maybe make contact with them." I said sounding crazy to even myself.

"I remember you. You've lost weight…" He said in a creepy tone.

"You where the one who told me they died." I said looking up at him.

"You must have cared for them very much. I'll let you stay as long as you need." He said with a leading tone.

"As long as I do something for you." I said and he smile. "What?"

"Just some work an old man like me can't do anymore." He stated as he took a drink from his glass.

"Okay I'll help out as long as I have full access to the mansion." I stated as I held out my hand to seal the deal.

"Deal;" He said as he shook my hand. "Now follow me and let's see if we find a better place you can sleep than a chair."

He led me to the second floor hall way and into a room. He said good night and to get some sleep because I would start tomorrow. For the next week I basically broke my back cleaning, fixing, hauling, and basically did ten years worth of work. By the end of the week the mansion appeared to be completely new. In my time I found nothing. That was until I found the secret door in the hall closet….

**Bella's POV:**

"Why would he think we're dead we were just there sitting in front of him." Rose asked confused.

"You still don't get it do you Rose?" Alice said as she knelt down next to me.

"Get what?" Rose said confused.

"He's our Edward, Rose." I said as I let out a shield to block the rain. "There's someone we need to visit."

**Esme's POV:**

Edward is getting worse and I don't know what to do. As each day passes it seems he's wasting away in front of me. I worried about him when he ran to Chicago. Carlisle kept me from leave the house because of my cold. So all I could do was wait till he came home. When he finally did came home I sighed in relief. I have to tell him but not the whole story.

Thankfully my cold is gone and I can think straight again. I need to speak to Charlie about this matter. Just as I was about to go to my secret room the door bell rang.

I opened the door to see three girls I had never seen before on my porch.

"Oh my you three are soaked come in." The poor dears were soaking wet from the rain.

"Now that you're out of that rain can I help you girls?" I said as I opened the coat closet to grab towels.

"Is it true Esme; does he think we're dead?" The blond asked in a pleading voice as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Excuse me? Who are you talking about?" I asked turning back around.

"Edward; does he think we're dead?" She said once more as their appearances changed and I dropped the towels in shock.

**Bella's POV:**

I stood there at the door of my Edward's house as the rain pattered on to the roof. I quickly pushed the button to ring the bell.

"Are you sure she's home Alice?" I asked after a moment passed.

"Yes she's home." Alice stated as she blanked out for a second. "Just give her a moment she was about to talk to Charlie about Edward."

Before anyone could say anything else the door open revealing Esme. She looked the same as when we saw her last. She's a bit older but she still looks amazing.

"Oh my you three are soaked come in."She said and we did as we were told. Frankly we were freezing.

"Now that you're out of that rain can I help you girls?" Esme asked as she opened the coat closet to grab towels.

"Is it true Esme, does he think we're dead?" I asked in a pleading voice as tears ran down my cheeks.

"Excuse me? Who are you talking about?" She asked turning back around.

"Edward; does he think we're dead?" I asked as Alice released us from her power revealing our true forms.

She gasped in shock as she dropped the towels.

"Oh my god; why are you in Forks?" She asked in shock.

"Victoria wants us to experience high school life." Alice said as she picked up the towels and gave us each one.

"Have a normal teen life for a while." Rose said as she dried her hair.

"You still haven't answered Esme." I said as Alice threw the towel over my head.

"Let's sit down." She said as she led us to the living area but Alice stopped her.

"Take us to your secret room so Charlie can have a say in this." Esme lead us to the kitchen and into the large walk in the food covert.

"This is your secret room?" Rose asked confused.

"No my dear;" Esme said as she walked to the back where a shelf contained cook books. She pulled one back causing the wall to open. "This is my secret room."

The room was like a study with a desk and a couch. The desk had a small gray speaker on it.

"Well I knew this day would come." Charlie's voice rang from the speaker.

"What do I do my boy is falling apart?" Esme said with pain in her voice.

"Tell him she's alive just in hiding but don't tell him where." Charlie said seeing that there was no way he would win. "He will be in danger just knowing they are alive."

"Then its decided I can tell him the parcel truth." Esme said but I stopped her.

"Wait let me try to bring him around to feeling better and if he doesn't get better I will tell him." I said in a pleading voice.

"That's understandable. Good luck Bella. Goodbye my angels." Charlie stated and the room went silent.

"I can't believe you're here." Esme said with a heavy breathe.

"It's ironic that you and Carlisle are the ones who adopted Edward?" Alice said as the tension began to wind down.

We talked for a few hours before the boys can home. We snuck out the back so we wouldn't blow our cover and went home. When we got home Victoria and James were waiting for us and they didn't look happy.

"You three want to explain why you weren't in class this afternoon." James asked as he looked at us with a stern look till he saw my face.

"Bella, are you alright?" Vicky asked as she held my face.

"I am now." I said as looked down.

"What happen?" James asked looking worried.

"We found Edward and it was a little emotional for her so she ran out of the school at lunch." Alice said as she rubbed my back.

"Wait does he know about us?" James asked with a warning in his voice.

"He thinks we're dead." I said as I sat down on the couch.

"I'm confused." Victoria said as she sat down as well.

I grabbed both their hands and projected my power on to them showing them everything that transpired today.

"Be careful Bella he could be put in danger." Victoria said as she stood up.

"I will protect him." I said and we left it at that.

The next day I watched Edward he seemed so different from when we were kids. But I digress. I have been trying to figure out how I could do this. That was till biology class.

"Class it's time for your first project it will be due next Friday." Mrs. Torres said as she passed the papers out.

She explained the project and what we were required to do than left us to work.

"I have the notes from the days you missed." I said as I slid them over to him.

"Thanks, sorry I bailed." Edward said quietly.

"It's ok your brothers told my sisters what happen to your friends. I'm sorry they died." I said as I gave a sad smile.

"I had to go pay my respects. I haven't seen them since I was adopted by my parents so I was shocked to find out." He said opening up a little bit.

"Well I'm here if you need support. So let's get started, by the way do you mind if we go to your house? My dad is paranoid about privacy." I said absent mindedly.

"Ex-marine?" He asked and I nodded biting my lip.

"He would probably scare you physically and emotionally." I said looking down.

"It's no problem. You just need to watch out for Emmett." He said with a true Edward smile.

"He'll be up Nikki's butt." I said with a smirk as I looked over at the two of them who were engrossed in each other.

We snickered and got to work. Before class ended we exchanged numbers and planned to meet in the parking lot after school.

**~TIME SKIP~**

Once the bell rang my sisters and I head out to the parking lot to meet the boys. We decided to follow and let them lead. Of course when we arrived to the house it began to rain. The rain is an ever present figure in this town. It seems to show the emotions going through me now. Gloomy knowing that I have found my Edward but he believes I'm dead.

Edward's house is bigger than I thought it was. Then again I was in tears the whole time. Emmett insisted on showing us around; he even pretended to be a tour guide voice and all.

After the tour Edward showed me to his room so we could work. On his night stand sat my teddy bear. My mother gave him to me before she died. I'm glad he kept it all these years. Next to my bear sat a framed picture of the four of us. I unconsciously picked it up as a tear fell.

"Those are my friends who died. The last time I saw them we made a promise. A promise we would find each other. I decided I would find them and found that they died in a car crash a year after we parted. I was crushed to find out." Edward stated as he sat on the bed and put his head in his hands.

"You loved them very much. That's what's important; not that you didn't know what happen till now." I said as I sat next to him and rubbed his back. "Look to the future now and find your new reason to live and never let it go."

"You're right I just need time." He stated as he looked at me.

"Well can you at least eat your worrying your mother to death?" I said without thinking.

"What do you mean; have you even met my mother?" He asked confused.

'_Oh shit! Think Bella think!'_

"The boys told my sisters, who tell me everything." I stated as I stood to pick up my back pack.

"Okay that's explains it; they do have big mouths." Edward said accepting my lie.

"What do you say; will you eat something so your parents and brothers will stop worrying about you?" I said with a pouty face.

"Ok I'll eat even if I don't want to." He said caving and led me to the kitchen where we found Esme cooking diner.

"Edward, you didn't tell me we had guest." She said in a scolding but teasing manner

"This is Lizzie; she's my lab partner for school. We're working on a project." He state as he opened the fridge.

"Nice to meet you dear; your family just moved here, right?" Esme stated knowing full well who I am.

"Yes from phoenix, my sisters are here somewhere they were partnered with Emmett and Jasper." I said as Edward stated making sandwiches.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Esme asked as she stared in awe.

"Making something to eat, I'm starved." He said as he held up two bags one holing turkey the other holding roasted beef. "Which do you prefer?"

"Beef with mayo." I stated with a smile and a quick wink to Esme as he looked down. She sent me a grateful smile as she realized what was happening. He was eating for the first time in weeks.

"Will the three of you be joining us for diner?" Esme asked as she continued cooking.

"No thank you our parents are expecting us home by six." I said as a look of disappointment washed over her face.

"Maybe some other time; from what I hear you know my parents." I said with a smile.

"Yes my husband was a doctor in the army and saved your father's life." She said with a shrug. "They haven't seen each other for years but still kept in touch. That was years ago before we all had children. I only met him once while he was in recovery along with his wife. Carlisle was thrilled to hear your family moved here. It's nice to have new faces in town."

We both know that's not what really happened. James and Carlisle became friends through Charlie. Carlisle was the doctor that treated the Angel's wounds or sickness. He even delivered Alice and me. He was Charlie's one trusted friend and doctor; no one else would do. When he was asked to join the team he wasn't so sure about it but joined anyway. All his doubts melted away when he met Esme. He loved Esme from the moment he treated her bullet wound. I wish it was that easy for me and Edward. I loved him dearly but can never have him fully.

After he fixed the sandwiches we went back to his room and began working. I tried to figure out what to do about his brokenness. I came up with nothing till it hit me like a ton of pancakes. I have to make him fall for me, well fall for Lizzie. It's the only way to make him say goodbye.

**~*To Be Continued*~**

**A/N: I wish to thank my reads for sticking with me through the bad times. This is for you. You drive me with reviews. Also thanks you for support when my Lucy died. I still miss her. Please review and tell me what you think and what shall be there fate? Will they be able to be together or will they forever be in danger?**


	15. Hacked

**A/N:**

**Sorry everyone for the delay my computer with my writings was hacked and I'm still trying to get it fixed. ****The worst part of this is I had to convince my mother it was indeed hacked. Should have my stories updated soon. **On the plus side I'm now a licensed massage therapist and looking for work. 

**Foxy out!**


	16. Mini Chapter: Reunion

**A/N: Well the next chapter is almost finished I just to tweak it and do some final touched so while you wait here is a short. Also I went back and edited all the chapters except the first one. I combined the short chapters together. I didn't want to lose your reviews so I filled the spot with a blank page I might put a cute short in them. Give me some ideas. PS: If you see anymore errors pm me.**

**Ok so I realize I never showed the reunion of Angela with her family so here is a short. This is dedicated to the victims of human trafficking and their families. **

**Charlie's Twilight Angles Short**

**Reunion**

**Mrs. Webber's POV:**

It's been seven years since my baby Angela went missing. I regret sending her to that damn school. She was only twelve years old. But I had twin boys to care for and a husband who was always working.

Her nineteenth birthday is next month. Every year I would pray for her return. My husband believed till he died that she was dead. I still believe she's alive somewhere, I can feel it. I lit the candle I light for her everytime I go to the church.

As I unlocked my car my phone rang. I didn't recognize the number so I ignored it and drove home.

When I walked through the door my twin sons were playing video games.

"Mark, Andrew, did you finish your chores?" I asked as I sat in my arm chair.

"Yes." They answered at the same time.

"Hey mom this agency called asking for you?" Mark said as he handed me a piece of paper. It was the same number from before.

"Just ignore it; it's probably some telemarketers." I said as I went to the kitchen to make lunch.

A few days went by and the same number kept calling over and over. A few more days passed and they just stopped.

"Boys, it's time for lunch!" I called up the stairs from the kitchen as I prepped the bar with their sandwiches. The door bell rang as they barreled down the stairs.

"Be careful!" I yelled as I opened the front door to find a man and a woman standing on my front porch.

"Mr. Webber you are very hard to get in touch with?" The man said as he took his shades off.

"What do you people want? Money? I don't have any." I said annoyed.

"We don't want money. My name is Vicky this is my husband James. May we come in?" The woman said as she held her hands up.

"I'm sorry but we are about to eat can you come back another time or not at all." I said as I began to close the door.

"It's about Angela." The man said and I opened the door back up.

"Oh god you found her?" I asked shocked.

"May we come in?" The woman asked again and I let them in.

"Mom, are you ok?" Mark asked as they left the kitchen.

"They found your sister." I said as coming out of my shock.

"No way…" They said as the plopped on the couch as Mark spoke. "We barely remember her."

"We were like three years old when she went missing." Andy continued is brother's statement.

"I need talk to you about what she's been through over the last seven years. Can they go somewhere else the details are not for minor ears?" Vicky asked as the boys groaned.

"How about I take you two to GameStop and you can buy however many games you want?" James asked looking at me to give permission and I motion yes.

"What I have to show you isn't pretty. She's been through a lot." Vicky stated as he opened a folder and placed photos on the coffee table.

"Oh my; what happen to her?" I asked looking at the photos of my sweet angel battered and bruised.

"Have you ever heard of human trafficking?" she asked and my jaw dropped and I began to sob.

"Where is my daughter?" I sobbed out.

"She's with my daughters. They are taking good care of her so don't worry." She concluded me and gave me all the information I would need for her recovery.

When the boys came home they set the guest room up for their big sister before she arrives this afternoon.

For dinner I made all her favorites the boys helped and just as I set the last plate on the table the bell rang. As I opened the door the couples from earlier stood on my porch with three teen girls but not one was my Angie. Everyone was holding a shopping bag.

"Mrs. Webber I would like to introduces my daughter. Alice, Bella and Rose." Vicky stated pointing to each.

The girls said their hello's being and I said mine but my patients wore thin.

"Where is my daughter?" I asked franticly and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around to see my daughter behind me. I pulled her to me and cried.

"I thought I would never see you again." I cried as she hugged me in return.

"Me either." She spoke and I heard sniffing from behind me. The family who fixed my family was crying with us.

"Come in I'm inviting all of you to dinner." I exclaimed

The small girl stopped in front of me and pulled me into a hug. "I hope you don't mind but I took her shopping." She said as she released me.

"That's alright. Thank you." I said as she handed me and envelope. "What's this?"

"A credit card with a five thousand dollar limit for stuff she will need to decorate her room. Just a little something for Angela to start over with." The boys entered as she skipped away.

"Oh my god, you guys got so big. You both look like dad." Angie gasped as she hugged both of them.

She looked around the room for a moment and asked; "Where is Daddy?"

"He passed away two years ago." I said and a held her hand. "But sweetie he is here with us always."

After she cried for a few minutes we went to eat. My prayers were answered.

**A/N: Sadly many victims never see their families again. Thousands die and many of the girls or boys are only children. So if you witness human trafficking report it. You may save a life. **


	17. Chapter 8: Unanswered Questions

**A/N: Ok here's the newest chapter. Please let me know what you think.**

**Thought font:**

_Bella_

_**Alice**_

_Rose_

**Chapter 8: Unanswered Questions **

**Bella/Lizzie's POV:**

"It's almost six meaning it's time for us to leave." I said looking at my phone. I didn't want to leave but if we don't James will come and get us. Can you say embarrassing?

"Oh well, do you want to meet here after school tomorrow?" Edward asked as I packed up.

"That sounds ok." I said pulling my back pack on. "Let's go get the others."

We walked down the hallway to Emmett's room and Edward knocked on his door. No answer.

"Nikki, it's time to go!" I called through the door.

"_Shit!"_ Nikki hissed and a second later we heard a shuffle of sheets and a loud thump.

"No they didn't…" I said as Ali and Jasper exited his room.

'_They didn't have….?' _I asked her in my head.

'_**No just making out and groping.' **_

"You ready to go sis?" Ali asked as she pranced over.

"Yeah I'm ready but I'm not so sure about Nikki." I smirked as Emmett's door flew open to show a disvalued Nikki. Her hair was sticking up in post make out style.

"Ready to go?" Nikki asked trying to play of the fact that she was just caught in the act.

"Where is Emmett?" Edward asked looking into his room with a smirk on his still sunken face. He's still gorgeous even if he looks like a skeleton.

"In the bathroom he had to…." She thought for a moment but was cut off by Ali.

"Make a deposit…?" Ali said with a giggle.

"Yes that's it;" She said smiling a called back. "I have to go, call me later!"

"Sweetie, fix your hair you look like a cockatoo." I said as Ali handed her a brush.

"Dad will go ballistic if he finds out you were making out with your lab partner instead of working." Ali said in a giggly voice as Jasper just stared at her with a stupid grin on his face.

'_He likes you…' _I sent the thought to her giving her a mental smile.

'_**Why wouldn't he.' **_

"It wouldn't be the first time I fooled around….Alejandro… Oh I miss him." She said in a daze while biting her lip. Images of the sexy man filled her brain.

'_**To bad James had to kill him.'**_

Yes to bad. He was sexy as Hell. He gained Roses favor to infiltrate the agency. He tried to kill us but in the end James killed him for trying to hurt us.

"Let's go before dad comes and gets us, please." I pleaded as Emmett came out his bed room.

"Shall we walk them out boys?" Emmett asked in a mock proper tone.

Esme stopped us to say goodbye and to give us her information to give to Vicky.

With Ali's crazy driving we arrived home at exactly six-thirty. Of course James was standing in the foyer tapping his foot with a sour look on his face.

"You are thirty minutes late…" He stated in an annoyed voice.

"Dear, you told them to leave the Cullen's at _six_ not by _six_, calm down." Vicky stated as she rolled her eyes.

"Dinner will be ready soon. Can the three of you take the boys out for a run before they tear my house apart?" She stated as a loud crash came from the living room.

"WHO WANTS TO GO FOR A RUN?!" Ali squealed so loud I swear I lost a bit of hearing.

"Esme said to give you this." I said as I gave her Esme's number.

"Oh thank you Bella." She said as we ran to the back patio with them on our heels.

"I have been dying to do this since we got here!" Rose said with a huge grin on her face as the wolves changed to their giant forms.

We climbed onto their backs and they took off. We ran through the trees at lightning speed. Pretty soon we reached the mountains. We stared in awe as we watched the sun set at the peak of the Olympic Peninsula Mountains. It was breathe taking.

"This is more beautiful than any sunset I have ever seen." I said in awe as I took pictures with my phone.

"Yeah….." The others said the same time; even the wolves.

As the last ray of sunshine vanished Alice's phone rang.

"Wow great reception up here…..Hello…ok we are on our way." She hung the phone up and said.

"Dinner is ready."

**Edward's POV:**

I can't describe this feeling I get when I'm with Lizzie. It's familiar like I've known her my whole life. Her smell, her laugh and all her little habits; it's all scary familiar.

"Edward?" Lizzie called my name pulling me from my thoughts.

"Oh I'm sorry." I apologized.

"It's almost six meaning it's time for us to leave." She said as she looked at her phone.

"Oh well you want to meet here after school tomorrow?" I asked as she packed up.

"That sounds ok." She said as she pulled her back pack on. "Let's go get the others."

We walked down the hallway to Emmett's room and I knocked on his door. Silence…..

"Nikki, it's time to go!" Lizzie called through the door.

"_Shit!"_ Nikki hissed and a second later we heard a shuffle of sheets and a loud thump.

"No they didn't…" Lizzie said more to herself as Ali and Jasper exited his room.

"You ready to go sis?" Ali asked Lizzie as she pranced over.

"Yeah I'm ready but I'm not so sure about Nikki." She smirked as Emmett's door flew open to show a disvalued Nikki.

"Ready to go?" Nikki asked straitening her clothes.

"Where is Emmett?" I asked looking into his room.

"In the bathroom he had to…." She thought for a moment.

"Make a deposit…?" Ali said giggling.

"Yeah that it;" She said smiling a called back. "I have to go, call me later!"

"Sweetie, fix your hair you look like a cockatoo." Lizzie said as Ali handed her a brush.

"Dad will go ballistic if he finds out you were making out with your lab partner instead of working." Ali said in a giggly voice as Jasper just stared at her with a stupid grin on his face. I gave him a look and he sent out a wave of embarrassment.

"It wouldn't be the first time I fooled around….Alejandro… Oh I miss him." She said in a daze while biting her lip.

'_Who the fuck is Alejandro?'_ Emmett thought as he came from the bathroom.

"Let's go before dad comes and gets us please." Lizzie pleaded.

"Shall we walk them out boys?" He asked in a goofy proper tone.

We did just that but not before Esme stopped them to say good night.

Keeping my promise to Lizzie I had dinner but in my room. I'm not ready to eat with my family just yet. After I finished Esme came to my room to collect the dish but I stopped her.

"Esme, can I ask you something?" I asked as she set the tray down.

"Yes of course."

"When I left I went back to the manor the girls lived in. Why did I find photos of you and Carlisle everywhere in the place?" I asked bluntly. "Also there was a secret room in the house like the one in your pantry. Esme tell me the truth do you know what really happen to them?"

"How did you know about my secret room?" She asked dumfounded.

"You let it slip in your thoughts one day. Please tell me; I need to know." I pleaded.

"Charlie, forgive me. Come with me please." I did as I was told and followed her to the kitchen. Carlisle was already there picking up leftovers. Esme sat the tray on the counter and motioned for him to follow us.

"Dear, what is wrong?" He asked as we filed into the large pantry. Carlisle closed the door as Esme pulled out a book. Part of the wall opened and we walked through.

"Awe young Edward lovely to meet you, I'm Charlie and your parents work for me. Well they did before retirement." A British voice stated from a small gray speaker.

"What the hell?" I said as I sat in a chair.

"I'm sorry he started asking questions about the mansion." Esme stated as she handed me a book.

"Well we can't hide the truth from a mind reader. You mother along with Victoria Brandon and Renée Swan worked as my Angels. They fought the evil organization The Volturi while under my employment."

"Ok so you where a secret agent mom?" I asked as I looked through the photos of the team.

"Yes but after many years of fighting it was time to retire. Carlisle and I decided to settle down and have children. Sadly I could not conceive so we decided to adopt."

"That fine but what about Bella and Alice? What do they have to do with this?" I said as a picture caught my eye. It was of Alice and Bella as children with a couple smiling.

"Renée is Bella and Alice's mother." Charlie stated in a calm manner.

"I thought their parents died?" I stated confused. Carlisle answered my question.

"They did die Edward. The Volturi sent an assassin after them. Their parents didn't make it but the girls vanished after that. We had no clue where they went. We are guessing Renée put them in the escape pod at the time of the attack."

"What about Rose where does she fit into this?" I asked and Esme took over.

"On one of our mission we found a genetic lab that belonged to the Volturi. I'm guessing they were trying to build an army. We found two children around two years old." Esme stated and Carlisle took over.

"We adopted them. The boy named him Jasper and Esme named the girl Rosalie. After a few months they began to show abilities whenever they touched. Charlie thought it best to separate them. Her power was the most unpredictable. So they took her." Esme squeezed Carlisle's hand as he got a little emotional and she continued for him.

"We didn't know what they did with her till the day Victoria called asking for help. It turned out Victoria and her husband adopted her with Bella and Alice. I was so relieved to see her but it was hard to let her go again." She began to choke up and Carlisle wrapped his arm around her. Her mind filled with images of two blond toddlers with topaz eyes. The day she had to let Rose go played throughout her mind and Carlisle's as well.

"You're telling me Jasper was a genetic lab experiment and he has a twin sister." I stated shocked.

"Yes but that doesn't mean we don't love him any less. You are not to tell him this." Carlisle stated with a serious look on his face.

"He's always wondering about his past. Why not tell him he has a sister?" I mainly stated to myself.

"Because he can never see her; so please keep this information to yourself." Charlie stated in a Britishy way.

"No problem but what really happen to the girls?" I asked getting frustrated.

"A year after the adoption The Volturi found them and we assumed they where after Bella and Alice. But my sources later discovered he was really after Rose. They wanted her back and still do." Charlie spoke clearly and straight forward.

"But what happen to them?!" I screamed in frustration.

"Edward!" Esme scolded.

"It alright he's desperate to know." Charlie breathed. "They went into hiding. But Edward, you may never see them again, not while the Volturi still live."

They are alive but I will never see them again… That sucks.

"Please forgive me Edward. I didn't know about your bond with them till after the fact. You would have been in danger and Bella wouldn't want that." Esme begged as she held me.

"I need to process this." I said getting up and left the room.

My dreams make since now…well almost…..

**Victoria's POV:**

After dinner James and I decided to curl up on our balcony. The sky was clear for once so we just looked up at the stars. Well till Alice sent me a text to call Esme. She answered on the first ring.

"Vicky, he started asking questions." She stated before I could speak.

"What do you me he started asking questions?" I asked confused.

"He knows about the agency and the girls but not where they are." She stated with a sheepish voice.

"WHAT!" I screeched out.

"What's wrong?" James asked worried I just waved him off to say hold on.

"And he knows about Rose and Jasper." She stated.

"Does Charlie know about this?" I asked panicked.

"Yes he was in the conversation. But he was sworn to secrecy so don't tell Bella he knows." She spoke with assurance in her voice.

"That's if Alice doesn't spill the beans first." I said as I rubbed my forehead.

"Oh brother..." And she hung up.

"Will you please tell me what's going on!" James fumed out. I kissed his check to calm him and filled him in as we ran to stop Alice.

**Alice's POV:**

OH MY GOD ROSE AND JASPER ARE TWINS!

I banged on her door franticly.

"My god Alice what's wrong?" She asked as she checked her door for dents.

"I have something to tell you but don't freak o-"

Before I finished I was cut off by Victoria and James.

"Alice, don't tell her!"

"Don't tell me what?" Rose asked confused.

"What's going on?" Bella asked as she walked up the stairs.

"It's not fair to keep the truth from her, Vicky. You know it's killing her not knowing who she is or where she comes from." I pleaded with her.

"Charlie?!" She called out while rubbing her temples.

"Tell them the truth I knew this day would come." He voice rang out through the house and we entered Rose's room.

"Ok what is going on?" Rose asked confused.

"Rose….. How do I say this? You have a twin brother." James stated frankly.

"What?!" Bella and Rose said at the same time.

"Do you know where he is and what about my parents?" Rose asked as tears began to fall down her face.

"We don't know who your parents are or if you even have any for that matter." Vicky stated sadly.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Bella asked confused.

"You where found in a genetic lab." James stated with a serious look on his face.

"What about my brother?" She asked as she dried the tears with a tissue I had ready.

"Oh can I please tell her?" I begged and James rolled his eye and I jumped in my seat as I told her. "Your brother is Jasper!"

"Your lab partner Jasper?" She said shocked.

'_Oh my god! I have a brother and I'm a test tube baby or a clone….'_

The room fell silent for a few minutes before Rose's phone began to ring.

"It's Emmett can I be alone?" We granted her wish and left her alone.

**Rose's POV:**

I can't believe I have a brother. My head was still spinning as I answered the phone.

"Hey Emmett." I spoke in a shaky voice.

"Are you ok?" He asked worried.

"I'm fine I was just told some shocking news." I said as I got control of my breathing.

"Oh well you want to talk about it?" He asked in a caring voice.

"All I can tell you is; I just found out I have a twin brother." I said as I curled up in bed.

"What? I thought you had no family when you where adopted?" He asked confused and shocked.

"I was just a baby...but I found out I was adopted when I was ten. I always wondered what my parents where like. For my birthday last month my adoptive parents hired a genealogist to track down my family history." I came up with a lie easy.

"I know what happen to my parents. When I was six they went on a camping trip and didn't come back."

"What happen to them?" I asked concerned.

"They were found dead in their tent... a black grizzly bear killed them." He said sadly. "After that I went into the foster system. I met the Cullen's after my foster dad beat me half to death. Carlisle was the doctor who treated me." He spoke from his heart.

"Oh how horrible…"I said in a whisper.

We spent the rest of the time talking till midnight. He's pretty sensitive for a big guy. I love him already.

_**~The next day~**_

**Jasper's POV:**

The day went by pretty fast but something doesn't feel right. Edward feels like he's holding back information. I keep getting waves of something from him. I'm not sure what it is so I just brushed it off.

"Jazzy…" Ali broke me from my thoughts as the final bell rang. Luckily we have study hall together. "Can we go get pizza instead of going to your house?" She let out a pout and made her green eyes bigger.

"Sure I'm starving since they had that mystery meat today." I surrendered knowing I could never refuse her.

"Did someone say pizza!?" Emmett said as he and Nikki appeared behind us.

"Jazzy is taking me for pizza." Ali chirped.

"Please tell me we can come I'm starving." Nikki asked in a dramatic way.

"I think everyone in school is starving." Lizzie stated as she walked up with Edward by her side.

"Who wouldn't be; that stuff is horse meat?" Edward stated with a stink face.

"So it's decided we'll meet you guys at the pizza parlor!" Ali squealed as she dragged her sisters away.

**Bella's POV:**

Well this is interesting Edwards demander changed since yesterday. I can't describe it but he's changed.

"Alice, can you see what Edwards future looks like?" I asked as we left the school.

"Why?" She asked as her expression went blank. I waited for her to come back before answering.

"Something just doesn't feel right. It's like he's changed somehow in one day." I said looking at my hands.

"Oh he's just not morning anymore that's all." She stated as her face went blank again.

"Emmett's going to ask dad for permission at dinner tomorrow night." Rose almost ran off the road she squealed so loud.

"Really? That's awesome!" Rose squealed with glee as she swerved yet again.

"Damn it; Rose to you want me to drive?" I asked annoyed.

"No I'm good." She said with a goofy grin on her face.

"Well please try not to kill us?" I said as my phone rang.

"Hello?" I spoke as Alice began to giggle.

"Can I ask where you girls are going?" James's voice came through.

"We are going get pizza then going work on our projects. Why?" I asked in an innocent voice.

"Who are you going get pizza with?" He asked in an overprotective voice.

"Our lab partners…" I said slowly.

"And who said you could date your lab partners?" He asked in an annoyed voice. I could hear Vicky laughing.

"We are not going on a date it's just pizza. You know there is this thing called hunger." I stated and hung up rolling my eyes.

"We are here." Ali stated as Rose parked.

"I can't believe he said that?" I said as Ali giggled.

"Said what?" Emmett asked as he jumped out of his jeep.

"Our dad thinks we are on a date." Rose said in her cheeky way.

"What would it take for him to let you date?" He asked in a boyish way.

"You have to ask his permission first." Ali spoke up as we entered the pizza joint.

"I hope Mike isn't here." I said as I looked around and sure enough he was. He looked my way and a creepy grin grew on his face as he began walking our way. I groaned as I sat in the middle of the round booth.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked as he sat next to me.

"That creep Mike will not leave me alone." I said as Mike reached the table.

"Lizzie, I know you didn't want to get in trouble with your parents-" He stated but was cut off by Rose.

"She wasn't in the woods with you; she was at home with us all night! Leave her alone you creep!" She gave him a evil look that would make your skin crawl off.

Rose's yelling did not go unnoticed by the manager as she approached us. She was about my height with tight red curls and her mid forties.

"Hello I'm Barbra ,the manager, what seems to be the problem?" She asked as she grabbed Mikes collar as he tried to run away. **(A/N: This is my old manager. She knew how to bust some balls)**

"He keeps harassing my sister. He stalks her at school and even came up with this fantasy that they did it in the woods." Ali spoke with a concerned look on her face.

"Let me guess he first saw her here and thinks she made a pass at him?" She asked as Mike opened his mouth to speak but closed it as the manager gave him a look.

"Yes our first time here with our parents. He practically drooled in our drinks." I said with a disturbed look on my face.

"That's it. Brent!" She called and one of the cooks walked out of the kitchen. **(A/N: Her fiancé Mr. Brent. He's really nice.)**

"Yes." He asked.

"Bring Mike to the back to collect his things. He is now banned from the restaurant."

"How will I work if I'm banned?" He asked as a confused look crossed his face.

"Dude, you just got fired." Emmett said as he through his arm round Rose.

"That's not fair I didn't do anything wrong." Mike whined as the other customers began to notice.

"Really? I think otherwise." Miss Barbra said as she turned to the crowed restaurant. "Excuse me! Ladies, how many of you feel uncomfortable around this waiter?" She asked pointing to Mike and everyone including our table raised their hand. I swear a few guys raised their hands as well. "I'm sick of all the complaints of you stalking my female customers. Get out and if I see you back here I'll call Chief Swan. Now get!" The restaurant cheered as Mike was dragged out by Mr. Brent to the back.

"I am so sorry your bill will be on the house." She said and she lived to regret those words. Emmett ordered and ate five large pizzas while the rest of us shared a large. After we finished we bought two pizzas to go for each of our parents. Once we got in the car Rosalie teleported the pizza with a note to James and Victoria. I drove this time so we wouldn't die at the hands of Rose.

_**~Thursday after school~**_

We finished our projects so we decided to check in on Angela. I called to see if we could come. We decided to go home first and discus it with the parents.

"What did she say?" Victoria asked as she checked the roast in the oven.

"She said it's ok but she doesn't know about the new looks we have." I said not knowing what to do.

"It's simple just tell her you are in disguise for your new mission." James stated as he mixed his cake batter.

"So we don't tell her about powers to keep us and her safe." Alice asked and he just smiled.

So here we stand outside of Angela's house not sure what to do. Alice knocked on the door and Mrs. Webber opened the door.

"Can I help you?" She asked with a confused look.

"Hello we are here to see Angie." Alice stated with a cheery voice.

"Ok… Angela someone is here to see you!" she called out.

"Who is it?" Angela asked as she left the kitchen.

"I don't know, sweetie." She said as she let us in.

"We called an hour ago to check up on you." I said and it clicked in her head and she smiled.

We spent the afternoon in her room. She did a nice job decorating it. The clock hit six and we had to go but before we could leave she spoke two words that stopped us in our tracts.

"I'm pregnant."

_**~To be continued~**_

**A/N: Ok wow that is a lot of information to digest. There are still so many unanswered questions like 'Will Edward ever see Bella's true form?' 'Will Jasper learn the truth about his past?' 'Will the Volturi come after Rose and Jasper?' 'What will happen to Angela and the baby' Stay tuned and review!**


End file.
